Time only moved forward
by WanderingScout
Summary: Voldemort is defeated and as Harry and Hermione embrace on the battlefield relieved that it was finally over they are hit by a spell that somehow transports them 20 years into the future. Time travel fic. Will eventually be slash. Also, I have just put the rating up from T to M as of Chapter 12. MPREG in final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione stared at each other, blood dripped down Hermione's face from a cut above her right eye. Harry stared at it for a moment trying to remember where the cut had come from, 'oh well' he thought 'I guess it doesn't matter now' as he reached out and wiped the small amount of blood away with his sleeve. Wounds littered Harry's body, but Harry didn't seem to even notice. He looked into his best friends eyes; green meeting brown and smiled. It was over… It was finally over.

Voldemort was dead. Harry had cast the killing curse moments earlier and watched as Voldemort fell to the ground. Hermione had been the first one to reach him, wrapping her arms around him in a fierce hug. Cheers began to rise around them as people realised that it was over, that Voldemort was actually dead. Harry looked up and saw Ron across the battlefield hugging Ginny. Professor McGonagall was crying into Professor Sprouts shoulder and Hagrid and Grawp were doing a little jig, one they had obviously made up on the spot, the ground shaking as they moved.

Amongst the cheering tears fell, the relief of Voldemorts defeat overshadowed by the deaths of many of their family and friends. Bodies littered the green grass that surrounded Hogwarts, both death eaters and non-death eaters alike.

Fred… Remus… Tonks…

Harry closed his eyes in pain and fell to his knees oblivious to his bleeding wounds, Hermione next to him sat down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in comfort. Harry shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around Hermione as well, both drawing comfort from the person they thought of as a sibling. From the person who knew them better than anyone else in the world.

Harry's whole body shook as he tried to control his sobs, a mixture of pain and relief rushing though him. Hermione rubbed soothing circles into his back, feeling blood covering her hand through his tattered shirt.

It had been a difficult few months, constantly on the run hunting horcruxes. Living out of a tent with barely any food, in fact Harry couldn't remember the last time he had had a decent meal. It had all been worth it though, to get them to this point, a world free from Voldemort. A world where people no longer had to live in fear.

Just as Harry began to calm and pull away from Hermione two death eaters stepped out of the nearby line of trees and began to approach. Un noticed by anyone other than Hermione and Harry the death eaters raised their wands and yelled a curse. Harry and Hermione tensed but were unable to move quick enough to dodge as a bright yellow light flew towards them encasing them in a golden light before with a loud pop they disappeared from sight.

20 years in the future Professor McGonagall was having a busy morning. As she sat down in her chair at the head table pulling a cup of her favourite lavender tea towards her, she took a slow sip thinking of all the things that needed to get done that day. The new school year had started only a week ago and there was so much to do. The start of the school year was always the busiest time for the headmistress of Hogwarts. It took time to settle both old and new student into the school year. She was particularly not looking forward to a meeting with Mr Cormac McClaggen this morning who could not understand why his son had not been chosen has a Gryffindor prefect. To put it quite simply he did not deserve to be, far to much sneaking around the castle at night to be made a prefect in her opinion. But goodluck trying to explain that to McClaggen who thought his son could do no wrong.

She sighed rubbing her eyes and taking one last sip of tea. Just as Professor McGonagall put down her finished cup and reached for a piece of buttered toast a loud pop sounded overhead, the great hall filled will golden light and two people dropped from the ceiling into the middle of the Hufflepuff table.

Everyone in the hall froze, faces swivelling to the two unknown people laying on the Hufflepuff table. People stood on tippy toes and even on chairs and tables trying to cran their necks to get a better look at the strangers. Scorpius Malfoy stood from his position at the Slytherin table to see what the commotion was all about. He stepped around his best friend Liev Zabini silver eyes narrowing as he caught a glimpse of unruly black hair and copious amounts of blood. Malfoy's heart froze in his chest, 'what on earth had happened to these people' he thought, just as a bushy brown haired head began to move. The body attached to said head sat up opening her eyes and groaning. It appeared to be a girl of about 17 who looked vaguely familiar to Malfoy, though at this moment he couldn't remember where he may have recognised her from. She rubbed her eyes and screamed brown eyes opening wide as she slowly turned her head taking in her surroundings. At the sound of her scream the boy next to her began to stir, it was now clear to Malfoy that this other person was in fact male, though small and rather delicate looking. He to looked to be around 17 and in much worse shape than his female counterpart. As the dark haired boy sat up the girl grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close whispering in his ear, though no one could hear what she was saying.

Harry clutched his aching head as he slowly began to sit up. 'Why on earth did I fall asleep on something so damn uncomfortable'? He thought to himself as he pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes, trying to ease some of the pain. He had thought that he had heard Hermione scream a few minutes earlier but was now in to much pain to focus on whether this was true or not. Just as Harry was contemplating laying back down and going to sleep again, even if it was bloody uncomfortable, Hermione grabbed his shoulders and began whispering frantically into his ears.

"Harry, HARRY! Are you OK?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm OK" Harry signed as he finally opened his eyes and looked at Hermione, "I'm just a little tired".

"Harry look around" Hermione whispered "how did we get to the great hall?"

Harry rubbed his eyes again and actually started taking in his surroundings, which until that point he hadn't paid any attention to. He slowly turned his head and realised that they were in fact laying in a pile of breakfast food in the middle of the Hufflepuff table surrounded by a hall full of students. His hand was leaning in someones pancakes and he had maple syrup through is hair, yuck. As Harry kept looking around he noticed that everything looked the same but also completely different. He didn't recognise any students around him, though some did look familiar. Harry squinted in confusion, the uniforms were also slightly different to what he was use to seeing, with a strip of house color running around the entire edge of the robes.

'Just what is going on here' he thought as turned back around to face Hermione again confusion marring both their faces.

"Hermione, I don't understand, what's going on here?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione bit her lip before answering, "I don't think that we are in our own time anymore Harry, everything looks the same but different"

Harry shook his sore head in disbelief "No, that's not possible Hermione, how on earth could we time travel without a timeturner?"

"I have no idea Harry, but I daresay that whatever that yellow spell was that hit us is the cause of all this" Hermione answered waving her hand around the hall.

Before either of them could speak again Professor McGonagall had finally gathered her wits and jumped to her feet, knocking her chair over in the process. "Harry?" she asked in disbelief, "Hermione, is that really you!?". At her words the hall grew even more silent, it was almost as if people were afraid to move. No one had seen Harry Potter or Hermione Granger in over 20 years, the two heroes of the wizarding world had disappeared without a trace from the final battlefield. How were they here now and where had they been all this time? A third year Gryffindor recovered first, standing up from his chair and yelling for all to hear "IT'S HARRY POTTER!" and just like that the quiet disappeared and chaos reigned.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, this is written just for fun and enjoyment 😊

Please enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter two.

Harry's head swivelled around trying to take in all the voices at once. Students surrounded them talking, asking questions so loud and fast that Harry couldn't make out what they were saying. It was suffocating. All the pain and exhaustion that he'd been trying to ignore came rushing back ten-fold. His body ached like he had been trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs and he became aware of just how much blood he was still losing from his wounds.

Hermione reached out and clutched Harry's hand in fear, the students and noise overwhelming. A foolish Hufflepuff made the mistake of grabbing Hermione's shoulder trying to get her to turn and look at him. Before he could blink Harry had lunged forward pushing the boy away and drawing his wand. "Don't touch her!" he growled green eyes flashing. Several students nearby gasped and took a hurried step back, knocking into the students behind them. All of them awed by the power that was radiating from Harry.

McGonagall's loud voice rang through the din, obviously a sonorous charm at work. "All students, you will return to your house dormitories immediately, please stand and quietly follow your prefects out of the great hall now. I would also ask that no one send any owls out today until we can sort out what is happening here."

With that command students began to stand and follow their prefects out of the great hall and back to their house common rooms. Many of the students glancing back or outright staring at the duo who were still sitting looking bewildered amongst the breakfast foods.

McGonagall made her way down from the head table, followed closely by Professors Sprout and Flitwick. As Harry watched them approach, he noticed that they looked older, wearier, more grey through their hair and more lines on their faces. He also noticed the many new faces at the head table, teachers he didn't know or recognise but who were all looking at him with open curiosity.

"Harry, Hermione, can you walk?" McGonagall asked quietly eyes travelling over their battered bodies. "We need to get you up to the hospital wing but we can levitate you if necessary." Professor Sprout standing beside McGonagall looked like she was ready to forget all about the levitation charm and simply scoop both Harry and Hermione up in her arms and carry them to the hospital wing herself.

Hermione eyed Harry's slowly slumping figure and made the decision for the both of them, "levitation charm please Professor, I'm honestly not sure we could walk all the way to the hospital wing."

Professor McGonagall nodded like that was the answer she had been expecting and asking was out mere politeness. Professor Flitwick stepped forward wand raised and Hermione reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, holding on tight, Harry gripped back just as hard as Flitwick cast the charm. They floated into the air and out the doors of the great hall with three professors walking briskly behind them their footsteps echoing through the castle. Harry for his part felt foolish, he had just defeated the most evil wizard of all time for gosh take and here he was being transported up to the hospital wing like a child. Logically he knew this was silly, that he was to injured to have made it even out of the great hall let alone all the way to the hospital wing but that didn't stop the small sting to his pride. Hermione, perhaps sensing his mood gave him a reassuring smile pulling him a little closer. They were both confused as to what had happened but took comfort in the fact that they had each other as well as familiar faces they knew and trusted around them.

With the pace the professors had set it was no surprise that they reached the hospital wing in record time, Professor McGonagall called to Madam Pomfrey as the group of 5 barged through the doors.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her rooms wondering what the commotion was about when she caught sight of Harry and Hermione floating in the air in front of her and came to a screeching halt, her eyes widening in shock and her mouth falling open. It took McGonagalls sharp reminder "Poppy! They need your help" to get her moving again. Hurrying over to two beds and directing Flitwick to lower them down. However, Harry and Hermione refused to let go of each other no matter what Madam Pomfrey said so the Professors were forced to transfigure one of the single beds into a king with plenty of room for them both to lay on.

With this first hurdle accomplished Madam Pomfrey moved forward to start casting diagnostic spells. "I'm sorry Harry, Hermione but you will need to let go of each other for this, I won't be able to get a clear reading if you are holding onto each other." Harry and Hermione shared a glance before reluctantly letting go but not moving any further away from each other on the bed. Madam Pomfrey started waving her wand, over Hermione first and then Harry a piece of parchment appeared out of thin air when she was done, listing all the health issues both Harry and Hermione were suffering from at that moment. Both were suffering from exhaustion, malnutrition as well as a depleted magical core. Hermione also had several bruises and lacerations to her body though nothing life threatening. Harry was much worse off, suffering from not only the bruises and lacerations that littered his entire body but also from several broken ribs as well as suffering the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse.

Madam Pomfrey tutted to herself as she read over the list and began pulling different potions from a large cupboard. "Right, Harry and Hermione I want you to drink these" she said handing several potions to each of them "and then it will be time for you both to get some much-needed sleep."

By this point Harry was struggling to even keep his eyes open as he forced down the foul tasting potions, the events of the past day let alone the past few months catching up to him. Madam Pomfrey watched him drink as she cast cleansing charms on both of them, transfiguring their torn and filthy clothing into comfortable pyjamas.

Hermione however had a few questions that wouldn't wait, "But Madam Pomfrey, Professors" Hermione said turning to also take in Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick that were standing nearby, "What's going on!? Harry and I were just on the battlefield after Voldemort had died, how did we end up here? And where is here?" She looked around confused, "I'm guessing we are in the future but how far in the future are we?" Hermione paused for a moment a note of uncertainty entering her voice, "where's Ron?" A slither of fear entered her heart at these words and she closed the small space between herself and Harry, arms encircling his smaller frame. Harry who was already half asleep slowly rubbed her back in comfort.

Pomfrey and McGonagall shared a look before McGonagall finally responded with a sigh "I know you must be confused but for now you need to rest and heal, when you are both feeling better everything will be explained."

Hermione furrowed her brow at this not quite sure if she like that answer but with nothing she could really do about it she nodded deftly and swallowed her potions, snuggling closer into Harry as she fell into a deep slumber.

At this all the Professors and Madam Pomfrey let out a collective sigh that they had not been aware they were holding. Madam Pomfrey moved to pull a curtain around Harry and Hermione's bed, casting a charm that would alert her if either patient stirred and the four adults moved to Madam Pomfreys office to talk. When the door was shut securely behind them with a silencing charm cast so that they would not wake the sleeping pair, Professor Spout seemingly unable to hold her tounge any longer burst out "What on earth is going on here!? How on earth did Hermione and Harry end up in the middle of the great hall 20 years after the last time anyone saw them!?"

McGonagall gave her a weary look, "Honestly I have no idea, it appears that they have somehow been transported straight from the battle with Voldemort, they have no idea that 20 years has passed them by. No idea that while they were gone the world has kept on moving."

Madam Pomfrey raised her hand to her mouth letting out a horrified gasp "Hermione asked where Ron was, she doesn't know…" All four shared a significant look. It was Flitwick who spoke up this time "We will have to take this slow; this is going to be a big shock to them on top of everything else they have just been through. The war may be 20 years in the past for us but for Harry and Hermione it only finished mere hours ago, there is bound to be a lot of feelings and grief that they will need to work through."

Professor McGonagall stood abruptly, "I will need to contact the Minister and advise him on what is happening here. I will also need to contact their families and let them know that Harry and Hermione have finally been found, no doubt they will want to visit as soon as possible. We can decide what to do further once Harry and Hermione have awoken."

"Sprout and Flitwick, send messages to all the houses and tell them that lessons are to resume immediately though no one is to come to the hospital wing unless absolutely necessary." With that McGonagall strode from the hospital wing, casting a final look at the curtains that contained the sleeping Harry and Hermione before the doors shut behind her. Sprout and Flitwick followed her out to let the students know what was happening and to get ready for their next class of the day to begin.

Madam Pomfrey walked slowly out of her office, pulling back the curtain and gazing fondly at Harry and Hermione who were wrapped protectively around each other and who had no idea what they were about to wake up to. Reluctantly she closed the curtains and went off to do an inventory of her potions cupboard, though her thoughts stayed on the sleeping pair.


	3. Chapter 3

" " – Talking

' ' – Thinking

Ages might not all be 100% accurate, I may have rounded up or down or tweaked a little to suit how I want the story to go.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Chapter three

Harry shifted restlessly on the bed, feeling a warm body beside him he froze before remembering it was just Hermione. He rolled over slowly stretching his aching limbs and letting out a large yawn. He felt Hermione start to stir beside him and stretched out a hand to run through her hair. Harry knew just how it settled her. He opened his eyes and found Hermione staring owlishly at him, she raised a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet before reaching for her wand and casting a silencing charm around their bed.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I've had worse" the green eyed boy replied with a small smile. Hermione rolled her eyes at him playfully, "I don't know about that Harry".

They looked at each other quietly for a moment Harry's emotions catching up to him, "Can you believe it's finally over?" Harry asked, "Voldemort is dead, but so are so many other good people" He continued his heart rate rising and his eyes swimming with tears. "Remus and Tonks both gone" voice cracking as he spoke "Colin and oh God Fred… poor George, poor Mr & Mrs Weasley." Hermione wiped her own tears away, trying to process everything that had happened. "And what about Teddy?" Harry gasped tears now spilling from his eyes as his hands clenched the sheets laying over him, "I wonder who has been taking care of him while we've been gone."

"It's OK Harry, calm down" Hermione interjected soothingly while trying to get her own tears under control, "I'm sure that Teddy has been very well taken care of, no doubt he will be one of the first to visit once everyone has been told we're here. I'm more worried about just how far into the future we've gone" Hermione paused, rubbing Harry's back as his tears subsided.

"How far into the future do you think we've gone?" Harry asked as he fiddled with the hem of his night shirt, "It can't have been too far right? I mean I didn't even know there was a spell that could send you into the future"

"Neither did I" Hermione replied sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. "I will have to go to the library to do some research when they finally let us out of here, but I think we have gone at least five years into the future possibly even more. I didn't recognise anyone in the great hall so they probably aren't the same students from when we were here."

Harry closed his eyes thinking, 'Hermione is right he realised, no one in the great hall looked familiar, but wow five years, we have missed so much.'

"How long do you think we've been asleep?" Harry asked, while raising himself off the bed carefully and pulling back the curtain to peek around the ward. The hospital wing was empty besides the pair, moonlight shining on empty beds.

"Well it's night time now, so it seems like we have slept away the whole day and most of the night as well" Hermione replied peeking over Harry's shoulder at the empty ward.

They settled back on their bed each consumed in their own thoughts for the moment. So much had happened in the last 24 hours neither really knew what to make of it. Finally, Harry turned and simply said "No matter what happens as long as we stick together we will be OK." Hermione looked at him with a tired smile "that simple hey?" Harry gave a small smile back "yep, that simple." They snuggled back down into the comfortable bed, Harry pulling the blankets back over them and Hermione's arm circling his waist. "We should try to get some more sleep, I have a feeling it will be like the Spanish inquisition in here in the morning." Hermione chuckled quietly at Harry's joke before releasing the silencing spell she had cast and closing her eyes as they both drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that no matter what else had changed they still had each other.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry's prediction turned out to be scarily accurate when the next morning they were awoken by a large number of voices talking quietly next to their bed. Harry sat up quickly though not as fast as Hermione who sat up and moved slightly in front of Harry blocking him partially from view as the curtain was pulled back revealing several people.

Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick were there as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt and a tall man Harry hadn't seen before though who looked to be in his early 40's. The unknown man surveyed Harry with deep brown eyes before McGonagall waved her wand, making 5 chairs appear. Whilst the five were getting settled Harry took the time to survey the group. He had of course seen the Professors last night so there were no surprises there. He was very please to see that Kingsley had survived the war intact and if the state of his robes were anything to go by he was doing very well for himself. While Kingsley had a small smile gracing his face the other man looked serious. He watched Harry and Hermione closely with pursed lips, clearly trying to decide if he believed what he was seeing or if this was all some kind of elaborate joke. His eyes met Harry's and for a brief moment their gazes locked before Harry turned his head away, closing his eyes and burying his face in Hermione's neck. He so wasn't in the mood for an interrogation right now.

McGonagall cleared her throat, drawing their attention to her before beginning.

"Good morning you two, I trust you slept well and are feeling a little better this morning?" She continued not waiting for an answer, "Madam Pomfrey is waiting in her office to check you both over so we won't keep you long but there are some important matters that need to be discussed."

Here professor McGonagall paused, pushing her glasses back up her nose and glancing at the two men sitting beside her. "I am sure you both remember Kingsley Shacklebolt" Kingsley grinned at the pair on the bed before standing up and enclosing them in a warm embrace. "Harry, Hermione I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you both alive and well, though a little worse for wear" he said in his rich deep baritone, "it is truly a cause for celebration." Harry and Hermione returned the hug briefly, moving slightly away from Kingsley and glancing at each other. "It's great to see you to Kingsley" Harry replied "you look like you are doing very well for yourself" he continued with a small smile, eyeing Kingsley's expensive looking robes, purple really did suit the man. At this Kingsley's grin grew even wider, chuckling he said "well, being Minister for Magic these past 20 years certainly has some advantages."

At his words Harry and Hermione froze in shock, Hermione's hand reached out to grab Harry's and gripped it so tight he was worried she was cutting off his circulation. Harry felt the room start to spin as Kingsley words permeated his brain, '20 years! 20 YEARS! They were 20 years in the future, how was this even possible!?' he thought.

Hermione came out of her shock first, "20 years!?" she spluttered trying and failing to understand. "20 YEARS!?" she said again, though this time it came out more as a shriek.

All five adults winced and McGonagall shot Kingsley a sharp glare that had the man looking sheepishly at the ground like a scolded school boy.

"Well yes that is one of the things that we wanted to discuss with you, though we had hoped to tell you a bit more delicately than that" Professor McGonagall answered with another withering look at Kingsley who was now doing his best to avoid her gaze. "It has in fact been 20 years since you both disappeared from the final battle, no one had any clue as to where you had gone or what had happened to you, or if you were even still alive." The mood from the five adults turned more sombre at these words, Harry and Hermione though were barely even listening. They turned to look at each other shock clearly written on their faces.

Harry reached up and began tugging on his hair a clear sign of his distress, "how is this even possible Professor?" Harry asked, directing his question to Professor McGonagall "Is there any way that you can send us back?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly "unfortunately Harry we have no idea how this happened, we know that you were hit by a spell, but we haven't been able to work out what the spell was or if this was even the intended aim. There is no way to send you back and honestly even if we could we wouldn't. The last 20 years have been ones of peace and prosperity in the wizarding world, sure there has been some issues but nothing major and we wouldn't want to possibly jeopardize that by sending you back in time."

At her words Hermione started crying, tears falling thick and fast down her face, her arms wrapped around Harrys waist as he leaned back into her offering comfort while trying to fight back his own tears of dismay. The five onlookers found themselves fighting tears of their own as they witnessed the two teens anguish, they had been through so much. At the sounds of distress Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her offices, handing both Harry and Hermione a calming draft which they drank quickly. As their grief started to calm they settled more easily back into the soft sheets of the bed, Madam Pomfrey gave them both an approving nod before settling to the side to keep an eye on her patients.

"But what about my parents?" Hermione asked "Did anyone go and find them and restore their memories when I disappeared?"

Here the unknown man spoke up, "yes, yes your parents were recovered and their memories restored by a team of skilled Aurors less than two weeks after the final battle. Your friend Ronald Weasley explained what you had done to protect them and the ministry thought it was the least they could do to bring them back home."

"This is head Auror Bailey Smith" Kingsley spoke, waving his hand in the man's direction seeing the questioning looks on Harry and Hermione's faces. Harry and Hermione both nodded politely to Auror Smith, before looking back to their Professors.

"When can I see them?" a note of relief entering Hermione's voice.

"They have been notified of your arrival and we have arranged for them to come and visit you tomorrow, as well as your Godson Teddy Lupin and Andromeda Tonks" McGonagall continued looking first at Hermione and then at Harry. She shifted slightly uneasily in her seat, "I'm sorry if you wanted to see them sooner but we weren't sure when you would awake and how you would be feeling so decided tomorrow would be best."

Harry looked down at the crisp white sheets he was laying on 'Teddy and Andromeda were coming to see him, Andromeda must be the one who raised Teddy since I wasn't around to do it' Harry thought to himself 'at least he has been in good hands'. Harry was still in shock that he had managed to miss his Godson's whole life but was at least looking forward to the chance of getting to know him now 'even if he is older than me now' Harry remembered with a grimace.

"Now we just have a few questions we need to ask before we finish up" Auror Smith stated pulling out a small vile or veritaserum from his pocket. At this McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Kingsley all looked at Harry and Hermione anxiously.

Harry sat up straighter, running his fingers through his messy dark hair. "You want to question us under veritaserum?" Auror Smith met his eyes, "I'm sorry Harry but we have to be sure that you are who you say you are." Harry scanned his face, noting nothing but sincerity and nodded. Hermione following Harry's lead nodded as well.

Auror Smith dropped a few drops each in their mouths and then sat back down waiting for the veritaserum to take effect.

As Harry and Hermione's eyes glazed over Auror Smith started the questions.

"Firstly, can you please state your full names"

"Harry James Potter" "Hermione Jean Granger" they answered tonelessly.

Smith and Kingsley looked at each other, well at least they knew without a doubt who these two were now.

"How did you come to be here?"

It was Harry who answered this question, "we were hit by a spell after Voldemort was defeated, it somehow transported us here, I don't know how though."

Auror Smith nodded along to what Harry was saying. He asked a few more questions that Harry and Hermione answered before they were administered the antidote.

"Thank you, Harry and Hermione, that's everything." Auror Smith said, allowing a small smile to grace his face now the questioning was done. "May I just say welcome home, the wizarding world will be overjoyed to learn that you have been returned to us safely" he bowed slightly to the bemused pair laying on the bed before turning and nodding to Kingsley and the Professors and walking out of the hospital wing.

At his exit the other four adults stood up preparing to leave as well, just as Madam Pomfrey walked over organizing the next round of potions for her patients.

"Harry, Hermione get some more rest, you both still have a long way to go until you are fully recovered. I will see you both in the morning with your families." With that Professor McGonagall walked out of the hospital wing, Kingsley walking beside her whispering quietly in her ear. Professors Sprout and Flitwick gave them a warm smile before following behind.

Madam Pomfrey smoothed their blankets as they laid down, exhaustion creeping back in after the trying morning. Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains around their bed closed and left the pair to their rest.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile, the rest of Hogwarts was a hive of activity. Harry and Hermione were the only topic of conversation on everyone's lips. Students everywhere were talking about their arrival, many of them raised on stories of the war heroes who had disappeared after Voldemort was defeated. Teachers gave up trying to keep their students attention, knowing it for the lost cause it was, and simply accepted that for the next few days nothing was going to get done. In the hospital wing Harry and Hermione slept, unaware of the fuss their arrival had caused.

I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

Thank you for the favourites and follows everyone! Also, a BIG thank you to my first three reviewers ever! I was honestly so excited to read them and thank you for taking the time to write them, I appreciate it 😊

I thought I would explain a little about why I decided to write this fic. Simply, I am a big fan of time travel/ interdimensional travel fics but hadn't read to many/ if any, where Harry goes forward in time so I thought I would give it a try.

Anyway, on to Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4

The next day Harry woke again in the hospital wing, still feeling the worse for wear but definitely an improvement on when he first arrived. He put his glasses back on and looked at Hermione who was still sleeping soundly snuggled up beside him. It took Harry a moment to remember why he was feeling anxious. Teddy was coming to visit today, his Godson who he had never had the chance to meet. 'What if he doesn't like me, what if he's mad at me for abandoning him?' Harry worried, his fingers twisting the bottom of his pyjamas in agitation. 'Surely he won't be, I didn't want to leave him' he thought reasonably but Harry knew that emotions were not always reasonable. Before he could get himself to worked up worrying about what if's Hermione stirred beside him.

"You're thinking to hard Harry, I can practically hear your brain whirring." Hermione sat up beside him, stretching and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked at his best friend thinking about how to answer, "just worried about the meeting with Teddy today… what if he is mad at me for not being there for him?" Harry worried and then he voiced what was really on his mind, "what if he doesn't need me now he is all grown up? I wanted to be there for him, but he has gone his whole life without me, he surely doesn't need me now."

Hermione gave him a look of understanding before wrapping her arms around him in comfort. "He will always need you Harry and you will always need him, you are family nothing can change that. It may just take a little time that's all. And honestly if Teddy is anything like his mother or father he definitely won't be mad at you for being hit by a random spell and thrown 20 years into the future" she finished with a small chuckle.

Harry looked at her, humour shining in his green eyes, "yeah, yeah you're probably right."

"Of course I am" Hermione replied briskly, "now I wonder where Madam Pomfrey is with our breakfast, I'm starving."

At her words Harry slipped from their bed shivering as his feet touched the cold floor and went to pull back the curtains in search of sustenance. But just as his hand touched the material the curtains flew open and Madam Pomfrey strolled in levitating a large tray of breakfast foods for the pair.

Harry jumped back on the bed as she set the tray down, nearly upsetting his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey" Harry mumbled around a mouthful of sausage "this is delicious." Hermione who was eating with equal gusto beside him nodded her head in agreement.

However, a year of living on next to no food, as well as 11 years of near starvation at the Dursleys meant that it didn't take much for Harry to feel full. Hermione didn't last much longer before she to pushed her food away.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over, clearing their half-eaten tray with a wave of her wand.

"Right you two, I want you showered, into fresh pyjamas and then back into bed, Professor McGonagall will be here shortly with your families."

Eager to stretch his legs Harry climbed out of bed first. He walked slowly past the empty beds that lined the ward, stretching his sore muscles as he went. As he walked into the bathroom, he noticed fresh towels and pyjamas waiting for him, a hot shower sounded near perfection at the moment.

As he slowly undid his buttons and pulled his pyjamas off, he noted for the first time what his body looked like now. Scars, both old and new littered his body. He was thin as well, 'far too thin' he thought as he ran his hands slowly over his exposed ribs. He tore his eyes away from his perusal and stepped into the hot shower, rejoicing in the feeling of what felt like a years worth of grime being washed off his body. He wasn't sure how long he stood under the hot spray before he heard loud banging on the door.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Harry! Will you hurry up! I want to have a shower to" Hermione yelled through the door.

Harry chuckled as he turned off the water, "coming Mione" he called back, stepping out of the shower and quickly drying off.

Harry settled back into bed, while Hermione went to shower, feeling better than he had in a long time. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice when Hermione climbed back into bed as well. That was until she pinched his arm, "you're thinking to hard again" she said.

"I wasn't thinking at all actually" Harry quipped back as he sat up, fingers wriggling as he inched closer to his target.

"Now that sounds more like you Har-" but before Hermione could finish her sentence Harry attacked. His fingers tickled mercilessly though mindful of Hermione's injuries, while Hermione tried to squirm away crying with laughter.

It was in this position that Professor McGonagall found them. She walked in eyebrow raised taking in the view in front of her. Her lip twitched, glad that both her students seemed to be doing well despite all that had happened. She cleared her throat and waited for the two to right themselves. When they finally did, still laughing softly, she spoke.

"Your parents have arrived Hermione, they are sitting in my office with Professor Sprout waiting for Teddy and Andromeda to arrive"

That sobered the pair up quick smart.

"Professor Sprout will bring them all down shortly, are you ready to see them?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, excited at the prospect of seeing her parents again. While Harry nodded a bit more sedately still feeling anxious over seeing Teddy.

Professor McGonagall nodded in understanding but before she could say anything else the hospital wing doors swung open and in walked Professor Sprout followed by four other people.

It was easy to spot Mr and Mrs Granger, both with brown eyes and brown hair, though with many grey hairs starting to show through, Hermione was the spitting image of them. Mrs Granger started crying when she spotted Hermione sitting up in the hospital bed her eyes bright and brown hair frizzing around her head. Both parents ran to her side engulfing her in a warm hug, squeezing her tight, probably afraid that she would disappear again. Harry smiled at the happy reunion before turning his attention to the other two people who were now standing next to him. Harry slowly raised his eyes and looked into the bright blue eyes the colour of the summer sky that belonged to Teddy Lupin. His eyes roved the young man, taking in every detail. He was tall, much taller than Harry and he had blue hair that matched his eyes perfectly. Harry remembered that he was a metamorphmagus like Tonks and wondered if blue was his favourite colour. He had a large grin on his face and Harry noticed that when he smiled his eyes lit up with mischief, 'obviously the marauder genes shining through' Harry thought. They paused awkwardly for a moment looking at each other before Teddy threw his arms around Harry bringing him in for a hug of his own. Harry felt his own arms come up and wrap themselves around Teddy's broad shoulders letting the warmth of the other man soak into him. Harry felt all the pain and heart ache that he had been holding onto overcome him. He screwed up his face as tears started to run down his cheeks. Harry sniffed trying to hold back but Teddy just shifted, holding him tighter, letting him know everything was OK.

After a few minutes of this Teddy pulled back slightly smiling down at Harry. He brought his hands up to Harry's face and wiped the tears off his cheeks, Harry smiled at the caring action.

"Hey there Harry, it's nice to finally meet you" the 21 year old said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you to Teddy" Harry replied with an answering grin of his own.

Harry wasn't normally so relaxed when meeting people but there was something about Teddy that just made him feel comfortable.

At that moment Andromeda stepped forward clearing her throat, she held out her hand taking Harry's hand into her own and squeezing gently, "Harry, it is so good to see you again" she said.

Harry nodded taking in the woman before him. He had only met Andromeda Tonks once before but he remembered thinking even then that she was a woman that you wouldn't want to cross, 20 years had not changed his impression of her. Even though she must be close to or in her 70's by now she stood tall and strong, her hair was completely grey now and the lines on her face were much more prominent, but she still held herself with a certain strength that Harry had rarely seen before.

"It is good to see you again to Andromeda" Harry replied softly, his previous good mood falling as the memories of Tonk's and Remus's deaths came back to him.

As he looked at Andromeda his green eyes began to swim with tears again.

"I am so sorry, both of you I am so sorry for your loss" Harry stuttered out, tears beginning to escape his eyes.

Harry looked down, running his finger along a crease in his blanket. He felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder in comfort. When he continued, he spoke even more quietly "If there was anything, I could have done to save them, anything at all I would have done it."

Andromeda and Teddy shared a look, before Andromeda put her finger under Harry's chin and lifted his face so he was forced to look into her eyes.

"Harry, now you listen to me. What happened to Nymphadora and Remus was a terrible tragedy, but it was not your fault. You did nothing wrong, in fact you did everything you could to stop Voldemort and we are so proud of you. I know this must be very hard for you because to you their deaths have just occurred but for us it has been 20 years. We miss them every single day, but we have accepted what happened." She smiled sadly down at Harry before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Teddy joined in, wrapping his arms around both of them and giving a big squeeze.

"Do you understand Harry?" She asked kindly as they both pulled back and Harry smiled wiping the tears from his face nodding. "I swear I don't normally cry this much" Harry said with a small laugh, "it's all just been a lot to process."

"Of course Harry we understand, this must be so overwhelming for you, for both of you" Andromeda replied turning to Hermione as she spoke.

She waved her wand and four chairs appeared and the visitors took their seats.

"How about we all sit and get to know each other again?"

Harry and Hermione who were both a little exhausted after the emotional morning and were now laying back in their bed, Harrys head resting on Hermione's shoulder just nodded.

So, for the next hour the four visitors gave the two time travellers a run down of their lives over the last 20 years. They listened to Andromeda's stories of raising Teddy and all the shenanigans of his youth as well as the various charities that she does volunteer work for now. They found out that Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff like his mum and that though not as big a prankster as the marauders he definitely has a mischievous side that came out to play while at Hogwarts. He had everyone in stiches recounting a memorable story about the time he and a friend managed to stick every student into their seats at breakfast one morning. They also found out that Teddy now works for the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, inspiring a whole new generation of pranksters. Mr & Mrs Granger explained that they had retired from dentistry a few years ago and had been doing a lot of travelling now they were retired.

Harry and Hermione were touched when both Mr & Mrs Granger as well as Teddy and Andromeda explained that they had never given up hope of seeing them again.

Harry and Hermione laid there listening to the stories and taking in some of what they had missed out on. They looked at each other for a moment letting the words wash over them. It was a bitter sweet moment, great that their families were happy and had lived fulfilling lives though sad that they had missed out on so much. Harry took Hermione's hand in his, the four visitors understanding that they were having a moment didn't mention anything and kept on with their stories.

After an hour or so Madam Pomfrey came over with her patients next round of potions, explaining that they needed to rest now. Mr & Mrs Granger, Andromeda and Teddy all stood and prepared to leave. The Grangers hugged their daughter and nodded politely to Harry, promising to visit again soon. Andromeda and Teddy stepped forward embracing Harry.

"You are family Harry and we are always here for you" Andromeda said.

Teddy nodding next to her, "we will visit again soon Harry, but just owl me if you want to talk or need anything at all. I am only in Hogsmeade and can be here in a jiffy if you need me."

Harry smiled at the thought of having family and nodded to them both, thanking them for visiting him.

With that Professor Spout and McGonagall who had been having tea with Madam Pomfrey in her office while everyone caught up stepped forward and escorted the visitors out of the hospital wing.

The two tired time travellers were surprised to learn that those were not the only visitors that they would be receiving today, when not 15 minutes later the hospital wings doors flew open again and in walked a sea of red heads.

Harry and Hermione both gaped as all the Weasleys walked in surround by a sea of various sized children and pushing his way to the front of the group was Ron.

Upon seeing him Hermione let out a squeak eyes wide with shock before throwing herself into Ron's arms, ignoring the pull to her aching limbs. Harry gave them a second before he to climbed out of bed and walked a little more sedately over to his best friend, drawing him into a bruising hug.

When they pulled away Harry took a moment to observe Ron, 'he still looks the same, just older' Harry thought with a grin, taking in the familiar sight of freckles and red hair.

"Blimey it's good to see you both, though it's a bit strange seeing you as 17-year olds still" Ron exclaimed though with a fond smile on his face.

"Oh God Ron, it is so good to see you to" Hermione gasped before bursting into tears.

Harry smiled at his friends outburst drawing her in to his side and smiling broadly at all the assembled Weasleys.

There was Mr and Mrs Weasley standing there smiling fondly at the pair of them with tears shining in their eyes. Bill and Fleur were standing next to them smiling and Fleur gave a little wave as Charlie stepped forward grinning broadly. Even Percy had come, smiling softly, his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman beside him. Harry's eyes however were drawn to George, wanting to see for himself how George was doing without Fred. When he spotted George he was surprised to see who he was standing next to, if harry could believe his own eyes, Angelina Johnson of all people. As he stared George crowed in delight and ran forward pushing Ron out of the way and scooping Harry up into his arms spinning him around in wide circles.

Harry squealed in a mixture of fright and delight, clinging to George so he wasn't accidentally dropped to the floor.

"Blimey Harry you weigh practically nothing, haven't they been feeding you in here mate? Need me to sneak you into Hogsmeade for some real food?" George laughed, stopping his spinning and placing Harry on the ground gently in front of him and with that it was like a flood gate had opened. All the Weasleys present ran forward engulfing Harry and Hermione into a mass hug. Arms were pressed in against him and a rough material was rubbing against his face.

Though their hearts were in the right place, after a year of next to no contact with anyone both Harry and Hermione found the contact rather suffocating and began panicking squirming to get free. Ginny who had been standing quietly behind Bill noticed their discomfort and stepped back, the other Weasleys taking her hint stepped back as well, giving Harry and Hermione space to breathe.

Harry shot Ginny a grateful look as he and Hermione settled back on their bed. Ginny smiled back throwing him a wink before plopping in one of the seats left behind from their earlier visitors.

"Wow it's great to see you all" Harry said, "we had no idea you were visiting today."

"Oh, well Professor McGonagall tried to get us to leave it for another day but once we received her owl that you both had been found we just had to come straight away." Mrs Weasley replied with a soft smile as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her blue dress.

Harry chuckled softly at that, "well I'm glad you didn't listen to her" he said.

"How about some introductions" Bill supplied helpfully, taking note of the way Hermione was eyeing all the children in confusion, obviously trying to work out who belonged to who.

Bill went around the circle, naming all the children and who they belonged to as he went, the youngest child looked to be around 5 or 6 while the oldest seemed a few years older than Harry.

When Bill got to the last four children he paused and a tense atmosphere entered the room.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other wondering what was going on.

At this Ron and Ginny stepped forward both looking a little awkward.

Ginny went first, putting her hands on the shoulders of a pair of twin boys with dark hair and shining blue eyes who looked to be around 14. "These two rascals are mine" she began "mine and Deans. We married a few years after finishing Hogwarts and had these two. Their names are Finley and Gavin" she finished while the aforementioned boys grinned cheekily at the Aunt and Uncle on the bed they had heard so much about though never met.

Ginny looked at Harry a spark of apprehension in her eyes, but Harry just smiled back fondly. Even before he had been thrown forward in time he had known that Ginny wasn't the one for him. Something had changed while he, Hermione and Ron had been on the run finding horcruxes and now he was just glad that she had found someone to love her and spend her life with.

"Hey there you two, are you as big a set of trouble makers as your uncles were at your age?" Harry asked cheekily a twinkle in his eye.

The twins shared a grin before replying, "even worse" they said in unison.

Harry startled for a second before bursting into laughter, "Oh Ginny, I bet you have your hands full with these two. Where is Dean by the way?" Harry asked looking around the group in case he was somewhere in the back.

"Oh, he decided not to come this time, felt like there was more than enough people here to overwhelm you."

Harry nodded knowing that it was probably Dean's way of giving him some space to process the news.

"Well make sure you bring him next time, I would love to see him again." Harry replied and Ginny shot him a happy smile.

With that Ron stepped forward placing his hands on the shoulders of the boy and girl who were still yet to be introduced. Harry felt Hermione tense slightly beside him and he gripped her hand in support. Ron cleared his throat "and this is my son James and daughter Jean, James is 16 while Jean is 14. I..I am married to Lavender" Ron finished stumbling over his words in a rush to get them out. Hermione tensed further beside him and Harry cast her a worried glance, Ron to was eyeing her with apprehension.

"Congratulations mate, that is wonderful news" Harry put in and Ron smiled at him gratefully blue eyes shining.

As the silence from Hermione stretched on Ron became more anxious shifting from foot to foot and rubbing his hands together.

At this Mr Weasley cleared his throat, "how about we all get out of here and let Ron, Hermione and Harry catch up in peace hey" he said starting to usher his large family out the door.

All the Weasleys waved, hugged or kissed the pair goodbye promising to be in touch again soon.

As the door closed behind them all Ron turned back around to face Hermione.

"Hermione, I am so sorry if I have hurt you but I had no idea if or when you would ever return. I… I did everything I could think of to try to find the both of you but nothing worked. You have no idea what it was like, seeing you both just disappear like that when we thought it was over, when we thought we were safe again. Lavender was there for me and we fell in love. I ne-"

Here Ron was interrupted, "Ron… it's OK, I understand. I really do, it is a lot to process that's all." Hermione began thoughtfully. "I mean to me we just kissed yesterday and now I am 20 years in the future and meeting yours and Lavenders teenage children, but I am honestly happy for you, for both of you. That you were able to find happiness together" she finished with a sad smile.

Ron nodded his head in understanding, his red hair falling forward into his eyes.

"I have missed you both so much" Ron said "there is a lot to catch up on, but maybe that would be better left for another day" taking in their tired appearance and the tension still running through Hermione's body.

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

"I am always here for both of you" Ron said as he walked slowly toward the door, casting them a final glance as the door shut behind him.

Without another word Harry pulled Hermione's shaking form into his arms.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised that he found someone else after 20 years and I'm not I'm really not, but it still hurts" Hermione muttered quietly tears forming in her eyes.

"So much has happened Harry, the lives we thought we'd be living after Voldemort was defeated are over"

Harry ran his fingers through her hair, "our lives will definitely be different to how we thought they would be, but different doesn't mean worse Hermione" Harry replied soothingly. "We will need to make new lives for ourselves in this time, it's a fresh start for us but it will take some time to get use to that's all."

"You're right Harry" Hermione replied surprise colouring her tone, thinking about how this really was a chance for a fresh start for the both of them and after everything they had been through they deserved it.

"No need to sound so surprised Hermione" Harry replied sardonically, ruffling her hair as he pulled the blankets up over them. "Now, I don't know about you but I could use a nap after the morning we've had" and with that Harry pulled his glasses off and closed his eyes, snuggling in closer as he drifted off to sleep. Happy in the knowledge that seeing Teddy and the Weasleys again had gone so well.

Hermione watched him fondly for a few minutes before joining him in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Over the next few days Harry and Hermione settled into a comfortable routine in the hospital wing. Breakfast, shower then back into bed for their next round of potions and rest, lots and lots of rest. Madam Pomfrey acquired some Daily Prophets going back as far as she could, so that they could start to grasp everything that they had missed out on. They spent hours laying on their bed reading, and Harry found it surreal reading through articles written about his and Hermione's disappearance, theories on what had happened and where they were. They both had a good laugh reading through several eyewitness accounts claiming that they had been spotted working at a bakery in Hungary.

The days were broken up by visitors coming and going. Mr & Mrs Granger, Teddy and Andromeda visited again. This time bringing photo albums of some of the things they had seen and done over the last 20 years. Neville and Luna stopped in as well and didn't end up leaving for over three hours. So busy were the four friends catching up that they didn't realise how much time had passed until Madam Pomfrey came along to shoo them out so her patients could rest. Various other school friends and combinations of Weasley's also dropped in, making the days seem to fly by.

On Harry and Hermione's sixth day of being in the future Kingsley visited again with Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, how are you both feeling?" Kingsley asked with concern, scrutinizing their appearance with a careful eye.

"Much better thanks Kingsley" Harry replied, with Hermione nodding beside him.

"Madam Pomfrey won't let us do anything but rest, my butt keeps going numb from sitting on it so much" finished Harry with a laugh leaning to the side and rubbing his arse to prove his point while Hermione and Kingsley laughed.

"Well now that you are both feeling a bit better, I wanted to discuss something with you" Kingsley paused, thinking how best to word this.

"The whole wizarding world is in a near frenzy at your return, the castle has been warded so that no one can get in and owls addressed to you are being diverted for the time being. Professor McGonagall and I have been discussing it and feel that it would go a long way to calming everyone down if you both did an interview explaining what happened." Here Kingsley stopped, judging Harry and Hermione's reaction to his idea.

At first Harry was opposed to the idea, hating the idea of more publicity, more attention, but after a whispered conversation with Hermione they both agreed that it was the right thing to do. Hopefully telling the world their side of the story would be enough to gain them some peace and privacy.

They both nodded to Kingsley in agreement, "We'll do it Kingsley, as long as what is reported is the truth and not some sensationalised version of it" Hermione stated calmly.

"Agreed" Kingsley replied. "I actually have someone in mind who will do a good and fair job writing the article. His name is Thomas Reef and he writes for The Daily Prophet, I will owl him immediately and arrange a time for the interview." With that Kingsley nodded farewell to Harry and Hermione and turned to leave, McGonagall walking beside him discussing times for the interview. When the ends of Kingsley deep blue robes disappeared through the hospital wing doors Harry turned to look at Hermione.

"Are you really OK with this Mione? Because if you're not tell me and we can cancel the interview."

Hermione smiled at Harry appreciating the thoughtfulness before replying, "it's OK with me Harry, it's better the truth comes from us rather than second-hand gossip isn't it? I'm more worried about you, you don't exactly have a good relationship with The Daily Prophet."

Harry looked thoughtfully at his best friend who was more like a sister, scanning her face and seeing nothing but sincerity there he nodded and then smiled.

"Truer words have never been spoken, but I really think it's for the best Mione, hopefully this article will get everyone to back off a bit. People are just curious, once they hear what happened and that we are OK I'm sure all the hype will settle down."

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Two days after their conversation with Kingsley, Harry and Hermione were enjoying their breakfast and trying to convince Madam Pomfrey to let them go for a stroll down to the lake, when the hospital wing doors swung open yet again and in walked Professor McGonagall followed by a tall man with short blonde hair and soft brown eyes who looked to be in his mid-twenties. He smiled warmly at the pair before introducing himself as Thomas Reef.

'Ah, the reporter' Harry thought anxiously as he pushed his breakfast away, suddenly not hungry. Hermione shot him a sharp look, obviously not happy with the little he had eaten but she kept her mouth closed, for which Harry was grateful, now was not the time to berate his eating habits.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, I can't tell you what an honour it is to meet you both" Thomas said with a small sincere smile, shaking Hermione's hand and then Harry's. "I know you might be a little nervous about all this, but I promise to write only the truth about what happened to you."

At his words Harry felt himself relaxing a little, noting the obvious sincerity in the man's voice.

And so the interview began, Thomas, as he insisted they call him was patient, allowing Harry and Hermione time to think before responding to questions and never pushing for more information than they were willing to give. It was this approach that found Harry and Hermione opening up more then they expected.

They spoke about their year of hunting down horcruxes, the hunger and fear that ate at them every day. They spoke of the final battle, the pain they both felt at loosing people close to them and then the relief when Voldemort was destroyed. Lastly, they spoke of what brought them to the future, the spell that had hit them and how it felt for their whole lives to change in the blink of an eye.

"It's very odd" Hermione explained, "one minute we are trying to accept the fact that Voldemort is gone, the next we are 20 years in the future. It still feels so fresh to us but to everyone else it was a long time ago."

Thomas nodded in understanding, "that must be quite disorientating for you both."

"It is" Harry agreed, "Our friends are all grown up now with families of their own. I mean my own Godson is older than me now" Harry added with a laugh that didn't belittle the real emotions behind what he was saying.

"One final question and then I will leave you to your rest" Thomas stated running a hand through his blonde locks and straightening his expensive looking grey robes.

"I'm sure all my readers are dying to know, what are your plans for the future?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look of bewilderment, clearly, they hadn't given much thought to what was to come after they left the hospital wing.

"No idea" Harry answered with a loud laugh green eyes sparkling in amusement, Hermione joined him and soon they were hanging on to each other and clutching their aching sides, laughter spilling from their lips.

Thomas and Professor McGonagall shared an amused look, watching the two laugh themselves hoarse on the bed.

After a few minutes Harry sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"After so long of adventures and mysteries and planning, after so long of fighting to survive, it feels good not to have any plans." Harry explained still chuckling.

Hermione sitting beside him nodded enthusiastically.

Chuckling a little himself Thomas replied, "I bet it does."

Thomas got to his feet shaking both Harry and Hermione's hands.

"Thank you both, the article should run in a day or two. I will send you a copy to read when it's all ready" Thomas explained, standing up and gathering his things.

"Thank you, Thomas," Harry responded "this was only half as bad as I was expecting" he finished with a grin.

Thomas chuckled walking towards the door, "I'm glad Harry, hopefully I will see you again soon."

With that he left, Professor McGonagall however remained behind.

"Thomas has a brother in Ravenclaw he is wanting to visit, so I will leave him to it while we have a little chat." she explained.

With that she pursed her lips staring at Harry and Hermione.

"I hope when you said you had no idea of your future plans, you were talking about your plans for after you graduate from Hogwarts?"

Harry gulped watching McGonagall's lips press into a thin line, a sure sign of impending danger.

"Of course, we want to finish our education Professor, we just weren't sure if we would be able to" Hermione explained also eyeing McGonagall's rapidly thinning lips with trepidation.

"Of course, you wouldn't know but many of your fellow students returned to Hogwarts after the war to complete their seventh year of schooling. Even those who were here were able to return due to the subpar level of education they received during their final year. You are both only just 17, if you want to you would be more than welcome to return and complete yours as well."

Hermione nodded eagerly, "that would be great Professor" she exclaimed excitedly. "Oh Harry just think, we will be able to complete our final year at Hogwarts, though this time without all the excitement that Voldemort always seemed to bring us."

At her words Harry started to feel excited as well, a chance to come back to Hogwarts and enjoy his final year, like he hadn't been able to since he started at Hogwarts. This was an opportunity he wasn't going to let slip by.

"That sounds great Professor, count me in."

With the confirmation that they would both be returning to finish their education Professor McGonagall visibly relaxed.

"Excellent, I will notify the other students of what is happening and advise that you are not to be bothered in any way. I have taken the liberty of buying your school supplies and some other personal items. We will move your things into the Gryffindor dorms on Sunday night ready for you to return to class on Monday morning."

Harry blinked trying to take in all that information at once.

"I have also taken the liberty of withdrawing you from divination Harry, I felt that your time would be better spent elsewhere. I trust you have no objections?"

Harry just shook his head dumbly, glad to be done with the subject.

"Very well, I will come and see you on Sunday when it is time to move back to the Gryffindor dorms, good day" with that she swept out of the hospital wing, leaving two shell shocked students behind.

"Wow, that was awfully fast" Harry whispered, still trying to take stock of what had just happened.

"It was" Hermione agreed, "I guess she just figures it would be best if we don't miss to much of the school year and risk falling behind. Though honestly who knows how much has changed in the last 20 years, we might already be behind the rest of our year."

At the note of anxiety in his friends voice Harry snapped himself out of his own worry and turned to comfort her. With great patience Harry explained "Hermione, you are the greatest witch of our age, whatever you don't know you will learn quick enough. This year is going to be great for us." Harry finished with a grin.

Hermione smiled, "you're right Harry, we will catch up. This year is going to be amazing!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Sunday night found the two time travellers filled with a mixture of both trepidation and excitement as they prepared to leave the hospital wing for the first time since their arrival in the future.

Both were dressed in new school robes, thoughtfully supplied by Professor McGonagall. They were waiting anxiously by the doors for said Professor to come and escort them to Gryffindor tower.

Harry pulled slightly on the collar of his new school robes, "it feels weird being back in these after all this time" he told Hermione, tugging on his robes again.

"Stop pulling on them Harry, you will get use to them again soon enough. Besides, with your new robes, haircut and a few decent meals in you your going to have to be beating the other students away with a stick" Hermione smirked remarking on the haircut Professor Flitwick had forced upon him the day before.

Harry flushed and turned a glare on his best friend, "yeah right Mione, a doubt short and scrawny or my messy hair is anyone's idea of attractive."

Hermione just shook her head but didn't say anything, Harry really had no idea how gorgeous he was, but she knew it wouldn't take long for the other students at Hogwarts to notice.

Shortly after their conversation someone arrived at the hospital wing, but it was not Professor McGonagall like they were expecting. Bill Weasley stood before them his long red hair tied at the nape of his neck and his blue eyes glinting with amusement.

"Hey Bill, what are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised.

"You my friends, are looking at Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts professor as well as the head of Gryffindor house. Professor McGonagall convinced me to come and teach around five years ago and I haven't looked back since." He finished explaining with such an air of happiness around him that Harry couldn't help but smile in response.

"How wonderful Bill, I bet all those years of curse breaking have come in handy now" Hermione said nodding enthusiastically at Bill.

"Plus, it will be great to have another familiar face around" added Harry.

Bill smiled at their enthusiasm, "are you ready to go?" he asked. "Professor McGonagall has asked me to escort you to Gryffindor tower and introduce you to some of the students you will be sharing a room with this year."

Harry and Hermione nodded having nothing to take with them except the clothes on their backs.

They bid farewell to Madam Pomfrey, thanking her for everything and slowly followed Bill out of the hospital wing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The slow walk through the winding corridors of Hogwarts brought on a strong sense of nostalgia for Harry. The portraits watched as they walked along, some smiling and waving, others flitting from frame to frame talking to their neighbours as they went. The halls were empty, the other students must already be in their common rooms for the night.

It didn't take long to reach the entry to Gryffindor tower even with the slow pace they had been walking at. As they approached the portrait of the fat lady, she stopped her gossiping and stared opened mouth at the returning students.

"Oh my" she gasped, "it's true you're really here, you haven't aged a day since I last saw you."

Harry and Hermione just stared at her bemused, how did one really respond to that.

"The password is blether" supplied Bill.

The fat lady looked at them with a fond smile on her face. "Welcome home" she said as she slowly swung forward to let them enter.

Bill clambered through the portrait hole first, closely followed by Harry and Hermione.

As they entered the common room, a strange silence fell over the room. Harry noticed that the common room was full and that every face was turned in their direction. He started to go red at all the attention and sidled a little behind Hermione, who merely fixed everyone with a penetrating stare.

Bill cleared his throat, obviously trying not to grin in amusement at everyones reactions to the two time travellers.

"I see the whole house has turned out to welcome Harry and Hermione," Bill started, this time failing to stop the grin spreading across his face. "It's great to see such house unity."

"Well as I'm sure you have all been able to work out this is Harry Potter" Bill explained, placing his hand gently on Harry's shoulder, "and this is Hermione Granger" he finished placing his other hand on Hermione's shoulder. "They will be joining our seventh-year students and I want everyone to make sure that they feel welcome. I am sure you have all heard a lot about Harry and Hermione but please just treat them as you would any other student. This has obviously been a big change for them, arriving 20 years in the future, and they are going to need time to adjust."

With that he turned his back on the assembled students and faced Harry and Hermione instead.

"Right you two, I trust you remember your way to the dormitories? If you need anything at all myself and Professor McGonagall are here for you." Bill gave them a gentle nudge toward their dormitories before turning around and leaving.

With Bill gone the little security that Harry had felt evaporated, Hermione reached out and grasped his hand, both of them feeling completely overwhelmed by the scrutiny of the other students, none of which had spoken yet.

As they were starting to think that perhaps it wasn't a terrible idea to return to the hospital wing and spend the night there, a group of students stepped forward. The group consisted of four boys and three girls and all were grinning widely at the pair.

One of the boys – no men harry mentally corrected as he figured they all looked around 17 – stepped forward again and began to introduce himself. He had long dark hair a serious smile and dark eyes that took in all of Harry. He introduced himself as Miles before shaking Harry and Hermione's hands. The other Gryffindors gathered also stepped forward and introduced themselves, names like Nora, Sage, Asher and Max. Harry did his best to remember them all but knew it was a lost cause.

Harry gave a small wary smile nodding at everyone in turn.

"Welcome to Gryffindor house" a tall boy with sparkling blue eyes and a cheeky grin said. Callum, Harrys brain thoughtfully provided. "Well I guess it's actually welcome back" Callum continued.

"Thanks" Harry replied, "it feels so great to be back, kinda like coming home" he continued, looking up shyly and flashing a blinding smile.

The assembled Gryffindors stared as Harry smiled at them, watching the way his whole face lit up and his eyes glowed.

Hermione chuckled, taking in their stunned looks with a smirk. She cleared her throat, "Thank you for the welcome."

Her words seemed to snap her fellow seventh years out of their shock and their eyes flicked back to her.

"Well it's getting pretty late, how about we show you to our rooms and you can get settled, I imagine you're still pretty tired" Miles said politely starting to walk towards the stairs that led to the dormitories.

Conversation started to break out again amongst the Gryffindors that filled the common room as the group moved towards the stairs. As they reached the point where the groups of girls and boys had to split Harry and Hermione both halted. They reached out and pulled each other into a tight hug, Hermione gripping him with all her might and Harry burying his face in her hair just breathing in her calming scent. The other students looked on quietly, allowing Harry and Hermione some space. As they slowly pulled apart Hermione whispered, "we will meet here in the morning and go to breakfast together, OK?"

Harry nodded slowly and gradually walked towards the other boys as Hermione walked towards the girls. Sage lead the way up the stairs and Harry watched as Hermione walked away, she gave him one last sad smile before heading up the stairs as well.

Miles put his hand on his shoulder and pulled Harry a little closer, Harry smiled softly at the small offer of comfort as they started up the stairs.

As they entered the seventh-year boys dormitory, Harry looked around taking in the familiar sight. It was really no different to all the boys dormitories he had been in before. Five beds with red hangings were spread around the room, in the bed right in the middle Harry saw a trunk with his initials on it. He looked around and saw four boys watching him.

Harry pointed to the bed in the middle "I assume that ones mine?" he asked.

When the other boys nodded Harry walked over and opened his trunk, slowly sorting through it. The other boys started their own bedtime routines, talking about the goings on around the school and joking about their lessons. Harry listened fondly, remembering when he, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville had done the same.

Harry pulled out a pair of soft blue pyjamas and started getting ready for bed. He pulled his robes off and tugged his shirt over his head. So absorbed was he in what he was doing that he didn't notice when the room went quiet around him. His dorm mates stared in shock at Harry's emancipated frame, his ribs and shoulder blades clearly visible, his hip bones jutting out sharply. They stared at the scars and bruises that littered his body, surprised at what they were seeing. It was one thing to hear stories of what Harry had been through, another thing entirely to be presented with the evidence of it. The four boys shared a hard look, a strong protective urge welling up in all of them for the small boy standing in front of them.

Harry pulled his pyjama shirt on and the other boys quickly went back to their own night-time routines, not mentioning what they had seen.

Harry, having finished getting ready, climbed into the soft warm bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin before calling out a soft goodnight and pulling the hangings shut on his bed.

Harry snuggled down into the warmth trying to get comfortable, ignoring the feeling of loneliness that crept over him. This was the first time in a long time he had slept alone even if there was 4 other people sleeping in the same room as him. He missed the warmth and comfort that came from having someone next to him but knew he needed to get use to sleeping on his own again and thus fell into a fitful sleep.

Harry awoke in a sweat a few hours later, having dreamt about blinding light and shouted curses. Casting a tempus he saw that it was only 2am but knowing that he would not be able to find sleep again he crept out of bed and down to the common room to find comfort in front of the fire. He was surprised upon entering to see Hermione already seated by the fire reading quietly. She looked up when she heard his approach, "Harry what's wrong? What are you doing up at this time?" she asked in concern.

"I could ask you the same thing Hermione" Harry replied back tiredly.

Hermione patted the seat next to her on the soft red couch she was sitting on, Harry sat down curling into her side as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know Harry; I just couldn't get to sleep and if I did manage to I kept having strange dreams and waking up again. After a few hours of that I just decided to give up and come down here and start reading our new school texts."

Harry nodded in understanding, he didn't pry for more information but gave her what comfort and understanding he could just by being there. He snuggled in closer closing his eyes as Hermione smiled fondly down at him, running her fingers through his dark hair before going back to reading her book.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

The next morning found several seventh years racing from their dormitories in a near panic, Callum having reached the bottom of the stairs first collided with Sage; Nora and Miles following closely behind them both.

"I'm so sorry Sage" Callum exclaimed reaching out a hand and pulling her back to her feet.

Sage straightened her robes before replying, "it's OK, I wasn't watching where I was going, Hermione wasn't in bed this morning and I was just trying to find her and make sure she was OK."

"Hermione's gone?" Callum asked, "Harry wasn't in bed this morning either, I wonder where they've got to?"

Asher who had been walking more calmly down the stairs behind Miles cleared his throat and pointed to the couch in front of the fireplace. Upon which Hermione and Harry were sprawled out together fast asleep. Hermione on her side, arms wrapped around Harry and a book left discarded on the floor beside her. Harry curled up in Hermione's arms their feet tangled together.

They watched the sleeping pair for a moment.

"It must be hard for them, being back here where everything happened and then being separated from each other after so long together" Nora said a thoughtful look crossing her pale features as she brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

The others nodded in agreement.

"We should probably wake them up before the whole house comes down" Miles said.

Miles walked over and carefully reached out and shook Hermione's arm, however, the reaction was not what he was expecting.

Harry and Hermione's eyes flew open at the touch, both jumped to their feet drawing their wands as Harry stepped in front of Hermione trying to shield her from whatever the danger was. Hermione was having none of it though and stepped around Harry brandishing her wand, eyes wild.

Miles jumped back at the sudden movement, hands raised to show that he meant no harm. Nora, Sage and Callum rushed over trying to defuse the situation.

Harry looked around and realised that they were in Gryffindor tower and by the looks of it scaring their fellow students. Harry lowered his wand panting slightly from the adrenaline still rushing through him. As the adrenaline faded, embarrassment took it's place. Harry flushed red, his heart pounding and stomach clenching as he realised what he had done.

Beside him Hermione also lowered her wand and slowly sank onto the couch behind her, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

"Sorry about that" Harry said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and turning his green eyes to the ground.

"We don't really like to be surprised" Hermione explained tiredly, "I think it will take us a little while to get use to the idea that we are actually safe here."

When no one did anything but continue to stare, Harry began to look uncertain, worried that he had already damaged the new friendships.

Fear flashed through green eyes making Miles heart clench at the sight. He shot a look at Sage, Callum and Nora, before approaching Harry and Hermione slowly.

"Hey, its no worries, next time I'll just poke you with a stick or something" Miles said with a small slightly forced chuckle.

Harry sighed in relief and gave him a small grin back.

Harry sat down next to Hermione on the couch and rested his hand on her back, he leaned in and whispered something in her ear which caused her to crack a weary smile.

Harry stood with a big stretch, groaning as his joints and muscles voiced their objections to the movement.

"Thanks for the wake-up call everyone" Harry said, his eyes travelling over the assembled students. "We should probably get ready and head to breakfast, don't want to risk detention off McGonagall on our first day back now do we Mione?"

HPHPHPHPHPHP

20 minutes later saw Harry walking back down the dormitory stairs, Gryffindor robes on and school bag slung over his back. Hermione was standing with the other seventh year girls, already waiting for him. They linked arms and walked out of the common room together which was markedly more full than earlier, stares and whispers following where they went.

On their walk to the great hall the stares became worse and the whispers became louder, some students stopped in the halls and openly pointed at them. One brave Ravenclaw, who looked to be in her second year walked up and tried to hug Harry, carrying a book she wanted Harry to sign. Harry froze as the girl tried to wrap her arms around him, jerking backwards swiftly to get away from her, he stuttered out a polite refusal before continuing on his way.

Miles and Callum shared a look a few steps behind them, Harry obviously wasn't comfortable with a lot of attention.

As they entered the great hall, silence broke out as once again the assembled students turned to stare, luckily it was still quite early so there wasn't a lot of students eating yet. Harry let out a huff of annoyance.

"Everyone better cut this out soon, it's going to get real old real quick" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I say we give them a few days to get over it before we start firing hexes left right and centre."

Harry snorted in amusement, "deal" he said as they took their seats and started piling food onto their plates.

Harry was just finishing off his second piece of toast when the other seventh year Gryffindors entered the hall and took their seats alongside Harry and Hermione.

A girl who Harry later found out's name was Violet, sat next to Hermione and struck up a conversation about advanced transfiguration. Hermione in her element started explaining everything she knew on the topic as well as what she was excited to learn in class.

Harry smiled fondly at his friend, before pushing his plate away and pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice. Callum who was sitting next to Harry asked what quidditch team Harry supported and Harry was forced to admit to being a Chudley Cannons fan. Callum to his right and Miles to his left just groaned at that and Asher who was sitting next to Callum let out a dry chuckle, "sucks to be you then Harry."

Harry blinked in confusion, a small frown marring his face, "gosh, please tell me they have at least won a few games in the last 20 years."

With that the seventh-year boys launched into a full-scale explanation of everything of interest that they could remember happening in quidditch over the last 20 years. They explained who was top of the table at the moment and who they thought was going to win the comp this year.

Harry became engrossed in the conversation, smiling brightly as he chatted, causing several students nearby to gasp at the beautiful sight. Before he knew it Professor McGonagall was heading towards them timetables in hand. Harry took his timetable reading it over with a small nod, double transfiguration this morning, then double herbology and finishing the day with double potions. Harry was actually quite looking forward to the busy day.

Harry soon learned that all Gryffindor seventh-years had class together on Monday's, so after breakfast they all stood and headed off to their first class together.

Across the hall at the Slytherin table Scorpius Malfoy and Liev Zabini watched the Gryffindors leave with interest and they were not the only ones. Several Slytherins commented, wondering what Harry and Hermione would be like.

"Probably goody two shoes, who think they're better than everyone else" one Slytherin muttered snidely.

Scorpius frowned looking thoughtful but didn't try to contradict the comment.

"No point wondering," Liev commented "they are Gryffindors through and through, they won't want anything to do with us snakes."

Several of the Slytherins around them nodded, relationships between the other Hogwarts houses and Slytherin had gotten worse after the war and they haven't improved much since then.

Scorpius and Liev collected their things and saying goodbye to their fellow Slytherins started walking out of the great hall, "well, we have potions with them this afternoon, that should give us an idea of what they're like" Scorpius said. Liev walking beside him just nodded.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry's first day back had been going fairly well so far. The whispers and stares had continued but no one had tried to ask him questions or touch him, so harry took that as a positive thing, though he wasn't sure how long it would last. Transfiguration had been taught by a kind but stern Professor Jones, who had greeted Harry and Hermione like family and then proceeded to quiz them extensively on what they knew. Harry thought he hadn't embarrassed himself to much and Hermione of course had known the answers to nearly every question asked. Herbology likewise had been enjoyable, it was strange at first having Neville as a Professor but he was kind and fair and definitely knew what he was talking about. By the end of the class Harry had managed to successfully harvest several coral pods, used in a new type of potion that allowed humans to breathe under water, and so was feeling particularly pleased with himself.

However, it was with some trepidation that Harry and Hermione headed to their final lesson of the day, potions. They had of course seen that Snape had been good all along, working for Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix against Voldemort. But, that didn't' really change Harry's feelings towards potions, hopefully this year can be different he thought to himself.

They walked into the dungeon classroom taking a seat at an available table and waited for class to begin. The room slowly filled around them, their fellow Gryffindors smiling at them while the Slytherins shot them sideways glances, not wanting to seem like they were looking at the new Gryffindors.

Harry for his part sat quietly just observing the goings on around him, watching as students came in and found their seats. Harry looked to the door as two more students entered, the first boy was tall with caramel colored skin and dark eyes that skimmed the classroom before pausing on Harry and Hermione's table. The second boy was even taller if possible, at least a head taller than Harry himself, with long blonde hair that fell around his shoulders and grey eyes that put Harry in mind of storm clouds. Harry started, letting out a surprised gasp, there was no mistaking that blonde hair and those pale pointed features, this had to be Malfoys son.

Scorpius upon hearing Harry's gasp turned, green eyes locking with grey and both boys stilled taking the other in.

Scorpius felt his heart thudding in his chest, 'wow, he's gorgeous', Scorpius thought allowing himself to get lost in the emerald orbs.

The moment however was broken when the potions teacher walked in, both boys jumping slightly and Harry quickly turned to face the front a faint blush gracing his cheeks while Scorpius took his seat next to Liev. He introduced himself as Professor Andarsan, his voice lilting with a strong Scottish accent. Harry tilted his head, taking in the man before him, he seemed quite young maybe in his late 20's with dark brown curly hair and sharp hazel eyes.

He eyed Harry and Hermione thoughtfully for a moment, "I expect nothing but the best in my classroom" he said continuing to look at Harry and Hermione.

Harry groaned internally, oh no not another Snape.

"However, I understand that there are extenuating circumstances surrounding you two, so if you need extra assistance please do not hesitate to ask."

Harry and Hermione shared a surprised look.

"Thank you sir, we will" Hermione replied for the both of them.

Andarsan nodded and then turned to face the whole class again, explaining the potion they would be working on today, "get started now, you have one hour to complete the task".

There was a scrapping of chairs as students started moving around the room, setting up cauldrons and collecting ingredients.

Hermione started setting up the cauldron while Harry went to the supply cupboard for the potion ingredients. However, Harry soon ran into trouble, finding that most of the needed ingredients were on the higher shelves. Harry understood the logic of putting the more dangerous ingredients on higher shelves where they would be harder for the younger years to access, though because he was shorter than your average seventh year it meant he could not reach a few of the ingredients either. He had left his wand in his bag thinking he wouldn't need it in potions, so he stood on tip toes stretching trying to reach what he needed, when a burly Slytherin boy took pity on him, handing over the dragon blood and fermented spider eyes. Max, who had just stepped forward to help Harry threw the Slytherin a glare. Harry however, smiled at the Slytherin, thanking him for his help before turning and leaving, completely missing the look of surprise that flashed across the Slytherins face.

Harry walked back to his table and together Hermione and he started to prepare their potion. Harry was determined to do well so was quite oblivious to all the whispering the Slytherins were doing around them or the covert glances that were being thrown their way by both the Slytherins and their fellow Gryffindors.

About halfway through the lesson they discovered that Professor McGonagall had not provided either of them with a silver blade that was needed to slice the fermented spider eyes. They looked around the room and Hermione spotted one sitting on the table across from them. Harry walked over unaware of all eyes in the room following him as he approached the two Slytherin girls that the knife belonged to.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I borrow this knife for a minute?" Harry enquired politely. "We haven't got one yet and I just need it to slice the eyeballs."

Both girls nodded mutely, Harry smiled brightly in thanks before rushing back to his table to slice the eyes balls and bring the knife back.

"Thanks for that, I appreciate it. I will have to add silver blade to the growing list of things I need to buy next time i'm in Hogsmeade," he finished with a small grin before returning back to his and Hermione's table.

If he had bothered to really look around the room he would have noticed that the Gryffindors were openly staring at them with a mixture of surprise and annoyance on their faces, while the Slytherins were assessing them with surprise and a hint of suspicion, no doubt trying to work out what they were up to. Even Professor Andarsan was regarding them thoughtfully, 'maybe Harry and Hermione are just what Hogwarts needs,' he thought.

When class was done and a satisfactory potion had been handed in, Harry and Hermione made their way back up towards the great hall for dinner.

Hermione pulled Harry into her side and Harry pressed his forehead against her chin. It had been a good day though long and tiring and both needed the familiarity and comfort the other offered.

They ignored the raised eyebrows of the students they passed, who were clearly not use to the sight before them and made their way to the Gryffindor table.

They had just sat down when two familiar faces dropped into the seats in front of them.

It was the Thomas twins, Ginny's boys who sat there smiling at them.

"Hey Hermione, Harry, how did your first day go?" asked one of the twins, Harry wasn't sure which one though.

"It went really well thanks," answered Hermione. "The new transfiguration teacher said that we are on level with our fellow seventh-years which was such a relief and in potions we manage to brew the potion correctly without to much difficulty," Hermione expanded brushing her brown hair behind her ear and reaching forward for some sausages to put on her plate.

The twins nodded in unison. "Professor Andarsan is quite good, fair, even for the head of Slytherin house."

With that the four fell into a comfortable conversation about the different professors and heads of houses at Hogwarts now. They continued their conversation up to Gryffindor tower after dinner, finding a table together and pulling out their homework. Harry found it difficult to concentrate though, because people kept coming over to chat to the twins or to introduce themselves to Harry and Hermione.

"Hi Harry," a group of simpering sixth year girls said "If you need help with anything at all just let us know, I'm Jen, this is Cassie and this is Charlotte," she continued, introducing them before fluttering her eyelashes and walking away. Harry shuddered slightly at the picture they presented before returning to his work, missing the look Finley and Gavin shared. Harry tried to be polite to everyone but after what felt like the 50th interruption his temper was beginning to fray, Hermione was positively yanking on her hair in frustration. The twins noticing how much this was bothering them started shooing people away as they came over, soon others got the message and stopped coming.

It was getting late when the twins finally went to bed, the common room was mostly empty now. Harry and Hermione who had finished their homework earlier and moved to the warm couch by the fire and were reading, Harry an interesting book on magical creatures and Hermione her charms textbook. Neither wanting to face their dormitories just yet.

Hours later found Miles and Asher once again searching for a Harry who was not in his bed. They found both him and Hermione asleep on the couch again, arms wrapped around each other. Miles sighed, sending a quick spell up to the girls dormitory to wake someone. A few minutes later Violet and Sage came walking down the stairs pulling on dressing gowns and rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Let's get them back to their own beds, it can't be comfortable sleeping on a couch every night" Miles said. "You take Hermione and I'll take Harry."

The girls nodded, casting a levitation charm on Hermione and guiding her up the stairs to bed. Miles however simply scooped Harry up into his arms, frowning at the slight boy in his arms, he carried him upstairs. Harry squirmed as Miles tucked him into bed pulling the blankets up to his chin. Miles ran a hand through his soft hair soothing him before returning to his own bed for a few more hours rest.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

In the Slytherin common room Scorpius sat and listened as most of his house discussed the time travelling duo. People were voicing their concern and suspicion about why the pair were acknowledging Slytherins, let alone being nice to them.

"They're up to something!" A boisterous sixth year yelled, "after everything that happened to them before and during the war, why would they be nice to Slytherins."

He had a fair point Scorpius thought and he saw Liev nod his head beside him.

Cassidy, the girl who Harry had spoken to in potions spoke up now, "I know it sounds crazy but I think they might just be nice people, not worried about all the house politics garbage."

A few Slytherins muttered at that, but no one had much else to add and the conversation quickly broke up with plans to be extra vigilant until it could be determined what the two were up to.

Scorpius sat with his fellow seventh year boys, some finishing their homework while others played exploding snap.

"If they are just decent people, this could be very good for Slytherin house" a boy by the name of Wade said.

The others around the table nodded.

Scorpius had of course heard tales of The Great Harry Potter from his father, if you listened to what his father said Harry was a Gryffindor through and through with a saving people complex, while Hermione was a goody two shoes know it all. Scorpius was smart enough to realise though that his father might be a little biased towards the pair, their school rivalry was well known after all. Scorpius, who couldn't seem to get the sight of a pair of shining emerald green eyes out of his mind decided to wait until all the facts were presented before making up his mind about the pair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning Harry awoke, reaching out a hand for Hermione who he quickly realised was no longer beside him. He opened his eyes slowly, rubbing them and slipping his glasses back on his face. As the room came into focus Harry realised that he was in fact in his four-poster bed in his dormitory. Someone must have put him to bed during the night, though he couldn't decide if he was happy about that or not. But seeing as how he was already awake, he thought he might as well start getting ready for the day.

By the time he had showered and dressed the other boys were starting to stir. He decided to wait in the common room for Hermione. However, when he entered the common room he was again waylaid by various well-wishers and fans wishing to talk and introduce themselves. Harry found all of the attention disconcerting and it was really starting bother him. He even managed to piss off several fourth years when he refused to sign their history book, outlining his defeat of Voldemort. They stormed out of the portrait in a huff and he was just getting ready to say stuff it and head down to breakfast on his own when Hermione appeared slightly rumpled and out of breath. She took one look at his stormy face and rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione exclaimed, already pulling her wand out as she approached him.

"It's nothing Mione, honestly, just all the people and all the questions are getting a bit much. But you're here now" he said with a soft smile, "so lets go to breakfast."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, taking in the careful expression on Harry's face before nodding.

"Let's go" she agreed.

The day went much the same as the one before. Students staring and pointing, though now some were starting to approach Harry and Hermione to talk and thank them for all that they had done in the war. Harry tried to block all this out and just focus on his lessons. Harry was amazed to find that Professor Binns was still teaching History of Magic, he thought for sure Professor McGonagall would have retired the ghost Professor by now. The lesson that Harry had most been looking forward arrived that afternoon, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Weasley.

He entered the classroom, Hermione at his side, excited to see what it was like having a Weasley as a Professor. They sat down towards the back of the room and watched as the other students arrived. 'Looks like DADA is held with the Slytherins' Harry thought watching as the tall man who could only be a Malfoy entered. Harry still didn't know his name, but he found himself inexplicably drawn to him. As Malfoy walked in their eyes met for a moment, Malfoy's mouth quirking in a small smile, or was it a smirk? Before Harry looked away, choosing to focus on the board instead.

Bill walked in a few moments later, smiling broadly at everyone.

"Welcome everyone. I have something special planned for today's lesson if my assistants are willing to help." Bill said with a slight smirk eyeing Harry and Hermione.

"Now Harry and Hermione, there is no pressure whatsoever, please feel free to say no if you are not comfortable with this. But I was thinking that it would be a good class exercise if we were to stage a duel, between you both and two other students. It would be a good opportunity for you both to see where you are at in relation to your peers as well as a good opportunity for everyone to see a real duel." Here Bill paused, watching Harry and Hermione closely to gauge their reactions.

They both looked at him in surprise, then turned to look at each other, Hermione leaned in to whisper something in Harry's ear. He nodded once before they both turned to Bill.

"Sure, I guess." Harry said still a little unsure if this was a good idea.

"Who would we be duelling?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

"I was thinking Max and Olivia, if they are both happy to participate?"

Both students nodded in excitement, while several others looked disappointed that they wouldn't get the chance.

Harry thought they were probably just keen to be the ones to say they had beat Harry and Hermione in a duel.

"Come out the front you four" Bill said waving his wand to make his desk disappear and clear some space at the front of the classroom.

"Before we start a few rules. Nothing dangerous, we don't want anyone getting hurt. Secondly if one team says stop then the duel is over. Everyone understand?" Bill asked.

The four students nodded as they moved to the front of the classroom and took their positions facing each other. The rest of the class sat watching with bated breath, eager to see the two war heroes in action.

Max and Olivia bowed then raised their wands to the ready, Harry and Hermione following suit.

In the next breath Max had fired off a hex aimed at Harry, Harry's reflexes as fast as ever jumped out of the way the hex missing him and hitting the wall behind. And just like that the duel had started, Olivia and Max were firing curses and jinxes as fast as they could, eyes narrowed in concentration. But Harry and Hermione were like a well-oiled machine. Expertly weaving and dodging curses while managing to fire some of their own back. They worked in tandem as only two people who have known each other for years can do, Harry threw up a shield protecting Hermione from what would have been a jelly leg jinx from Max, Hermione pulling Harry to the ground dodging a well-placed tickling jinx cast from Olivia. As the ante of the duel picked up Harry's eyes began to glow an otherworldly green, as his body radiated power. The windows in the classroom rattled and several students started to move towards the back of the classroom in awe. A well-placed bat bogey hex cast by Harry had Max grabbing his face as bats flew out his nose. With the distraction Hermione shouted "Rictusempra!" causing Olivia to fall to the ground in a fit of giggles. Evan with bats coming out of his nose Max attempted to fire a hex, which Hermione easily blocked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, nodding in agreement they both shouted "STUPEFY!" Jets of red light flew from their wands hitting Max and Olivia, causing them to collapse to the ground stunned.

The silence lasted in the room for all of two seconds before the whole class burst into applause. Harry looked around the room momentarily confused to find himself in a class full of people, he flushed pink as everyone cheered. As Harry looked around the room, his eyes caught on Malfoy again, who was looking Harry over with an intense gaze, his grey eyes burning with something Harry couldn't quite place. Harry blushed again at the scrutiny, his face now resembling a tomato.

As Bill started to talk Harry turned from Malfoy's penetrating stare to listen to what he was saying.

Bill walked over to enervate Max and Olivia, helping them to their feet before continuing.

"Wow!" Bill exclaimed. "That was truly amazing, well done to our four duellers, you should all be very proud of yourselves." Bill turned and started writing on the board. "Can anyone tell me one way that the duel could've been improved?"

Here Scorpius raised his hand. "They could have cast their spells non verbally thus giving their opponent less reaction time."

"Very good Mr Malfoy, 5 points to Slytherin. Now that is something that we will be working on for the rest of the school year, not just in this class but in all your classes. Casting nonverbal spells can be very beneficial."

Hermione cleared her throat hesitantly and Harry shot her a hard look.

"Actually Professor, Harry and I can both cast most spells non-verbally we just weren't sure if it would be very useful for a demonstration."

Bill looked at them shocked, "you can already cast non verbally?"

Hermione and Harry nodded, though Harry's was somewhat reluctantly.

"Well you will find that skill very useful to have this year. Now could my four duellers please return to your seats and take 5 points each for Gryffindor and Slytherin for your hard work."

As they were walking back to their seats Harry smiled at Max and Olivia, "that was a great duel." Olivia returned his smile, "thank you, you and Hermione were truly amazing." Max however just looked away, returning to his seat without a word.

Harry looked at Hermione in confusion, she merely shrugged her shoulders before sitting down as well.

The rest of the lesson went by quickly, at the end Bill called Harry and Hermione to stay behind as everyone else exited the room.

"Hey there Professor Weasley," Harry said with a smirk.

Bill laughed, "I just wanted to see how you were both settling back in?"

"We're doing pretty good thanks, enjoying the lessons but it's been hard getting use to all the people." Hermione answered.

"Understandable, just remember I'm here if you need to talk, OK? I'm sure all the hype will die down soon enough."

Harry and Hermione nodded, giving Bill a wave as they walked out of the classroom.

As they started walking towards the great hall for dinner Hermione turned and looked at Harry amusement shining in her eyes and a smile playing on her lips.

"So, I saw what looked like Malfoy's son staring at you in defence Harry."

Harry turned to her so fast she was surprised he didn't get a crick in his neck.

"Honestly Mione, I think he was just interested in my defence skills." Harry answered quickly.

"Oh Harry" Hermione said laughing and giving him a gentle push, "I don't believe that for a second."

"He looked like he was going to eat you up, though it seemed like you didn't mind the staring hey Harry" Hermione continued a larger smirk breaking out on her face.

At this Harry blushed a deep red and turned away from Hermione, "I guess I didn't mind" he said voice barely above a whisper, eyes failing to meet Hermiones.

As they rounded the corner the object of their conversation seemed to materialise, Hermione and Harry to caught up in their own conversation didn't notice the two in front of them until they collided with a loud thunk.

Harry and Hermione fell backwards landing painfully, Hermione hitting her elbow harshly on the wall and Harrys head hit the stone floor with a sound that made both Scorpius and Liev flinch.

"I'm so sorry" both Scorpius and Liev said rushing to get their words out as they leant down to help Harry and Hermione off the ground.

Liev pulled Hermione to her feet helping her straighten her robes as Scorpius lifted Harry, frowning slightly at Harry's small frame. As Scorpius placed Harry on his feet he began to sway quite alarmingly. Worried Scorpius reached out, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and holding him close to prevent him from falling over again.

"Perhaps we should take him to the hospital wing?" Scorpius asked Hermione and Liev, concern furrowing his brows.

"NO… no, honestly I'm OK" Harry said quickly, bringing his hand up and gingerly touching the back of his skull.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "you will have to excuse Harry, he isn't a fan of the hospital wing."

"You wouldn't be either Mione if you'd spent as much time there as I have" Harry said with as much dignity as he could manage.

Scorpius snorted at this.

Hermione moved over, running her hand over Harry's wound. She got out her wand and waved it a few times muttering as she did so.

Harry immediately felt the pain lessening and the world around him stopped swaying.

"Thanks Mione, that feels loads better!" Harry exclaimed. "Who needs the hospital wing when I have you" he finished cheekily.

Hermione just rolled her eyes in response. "I will still be keeping an eye on you and if you show any signs of getting worse it's straight to the hospital wing with you, no arguments."

"Yes mam."

Scorpius and Liev smiled at the exchange, they obviously had a very close relationship.

"We haven't had a chance to introduce ourselves. I am Liev Zabini you may call me Liev."

"And I am Scorpius Malfoy, please feel free to call me Scorpius."

The two men introduced themselves, and it was here Harry realised that he was still pressed against Scorpius's side, Scorpius's arm wrapped around his waist.

Harry glanced up at Scorpius who was showing no signs of letting go, Harry enjoyed the warmth seeping into him from the other male for a moment more before clearing his throat and stepping away.

"Sorry about the collision, we were so caught up in what we were talking about we weren't really paying attention to what was going on around us." Harry said sheepishly rubbing his hand over the back of this neck.

"Well that must have been quite some conversation then, what were you talking about" Liev asked curiously.

"Aaahhh"

"Umm"

"Just hoping for some treacle tart at dinner tonight" Harry answered lamely.

Liev and Scorpius shared a look, Scorpius cocking an eyebrow at the explanation.

"Well we better get going, don't want to miss dinner," said Hermione, quickly before grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him away.

Harry gave Liev and Scorpius a small wave as he was dragged down the hall towards the great hall.

Scorpius and Liev continued towards the great hall themselves, though at a more sedate pace.

"There is something about those two" Liev said, breaking the silence for the first time since they had started walking.

"There certainly is," replied Scorpius his thoughts full of dark hair and green eyes and just how good Harry had felt in his arms.

They continued to the great hall in silence, each man's thoughts caught on one of the time travelling duo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited or left a review, it makes me so happy that people are enjoying the story.**

**:Parseltongue:**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 8**

That week the article was released. Tom sent them a copy with a note apologising for the fact that it took longer than he thought but he wanted to make sure that he got the article right. He also explained that the editor of the paper wanted it released on Sunday as a special edition to get maximum viewership.

Harry and Hermione sat at breakfast hunched together reading the article as their food sat forgotten. They were so engrossed that they didn't notice that all over the hall owls were delivering copies of The Daily Prophet. All around them students sat reading the article, whispering over its contents as the paper was passed from hand to hand for others to read.

Harry and Hermione had finished the article but still sat huddled together staring at the front page of the paper where a large photo showed Harry and Hermione laying in the hospital wing recovering from their injuries.

"Well, he did a good job on the article," Hermione whispered. "What do you think Harry?"

"He did… but seeing it all there in black and white like that…" his voice caught in his throat as he tried to get the words out. After several attempts he just stopped trying, resting his head in his hands.

"I know Harry," Hermione said in understanding pulling Harry against her as he put his arm around her shoulder.

As Harry leaned into Hermione's side he thought about the article. Hermione was right, Tom had done a decent job of it, but he wasn't sure if he had ever felt so exposed in his life. He nearly felt like he was standing naked in the great hall. When he actually looked around this feeling only increased as he realised that every eye was flicking to him and Hermione.

He tensed as he realised that they were not the only ones who had been reading the article.

Hermione looked up as she felt him tense and came to the same realisation that he had.

Everyone was staring at them, even the teachers sitting at the high table had turned to look at them, their gazes a mixture of pity and admiration.

Crumbling under all the scrutiny Harry and Hermione quickly stood up and hurried from the hall as fast as they could without actually running.

At the Slytherin table, Scorpius and Liev had just finished reading the article themselves in time to see Harry and Hermione rush from the hall.

"Perhaps we should go and make sure they are OK?" Scorpius murmured.

With a wave to their fellow Slytherin's, they exited the hall in search of the wayward duo.

They saw the pair get waylaid by a group of Hufflepuff's waving the article in their faces and asking questions, they managed to extricate themselves from said Hufflepuffs and kept hurrying forward.

"Harry, Hermione" Scorpius called, just loud enough for the time travellers to hear.

They paused for a moment when they saw who was calling them, allowing Scorpius and Liev to catch up.

"We saw how you ran out of the hall, and just wanted to make sure you were OK?" Liev asked, concern coloring his tone.

Hermione took a deep breath calming herself, "we're fine, thank you."

Scorpius, however, was watching Harry, who seemed agitated and kept running his fingers through his dark hair. Before he was even aware of what he was doing Scorpius had reached out and pulled Harry's hand away from his hair, enclosing the smaller hand within his own.

"If you keep that up Harry, you won't have any hair left to run your fingers through," Scorpius said lightly.

Harry froze for a second at the sudden contact before relaxing and smiling up at Scorpius.

"Perhaps you would like to spend your day with us in the Slytherin dungeons?" Liev asked.

Harry and Hermione turned to look at each other, a silent conversation passing between them.

They were both a little uneasy at the invitation not really sure who they could trust in this time but they had decided as they had laid in the hospital wing recovering, to let go of old prejudices. Scorpius and Liev had been nothing but kind so they would give them the benefit of the doubt, even if they were a bit wary.

"Sure, avoiding the rest of the school for the day sounds like a great idea to me," Harry said with a smile while Hermione chuckled beside him.

"Well then, follow us," Liev said with a smirk.

As they turned to walk away the four failed to notice the students around them watching with masks of disbelief on their faces.

They followed Liev and Scorpius down to the dungeons to a bare stretch of wall. Harry remembered from his time sneaking into Slytherin in his second year that this was the entry to their common room. He was proven correct when Liev muttered a word Harry couldn't hear and the wall formed into a passageway.

As they walked into the common room, everyone who was there stopped to turn and look at them, but only for a second before they went back to what they had been doing.

Harry looked around curiously before starting to laugh, "It's been what 25 years and this place hasn't changed at all!" He exclaimed in delight taking in the sight of the familiar common room.

Scorpius looked at him in amusement, "what on earth do you mean by that Harry, you've never been in the Slytherin common room before, have you?"

Hermione started laughing as well, as they remembered their misadventure in their second year.

"Oh gosh, I forgot about that" she crowed throwing her head back in laughter.

"How could you forget Mione you ended up as a cat for a whole week!" Harry said clutching his side in laughter as he felt the tension of the last week start to leave him.

Scorpius stared at Harry, mesmerised as his whole face lit up in happiness. Scorpius wasn't sure if he had ever seen anything so beautiful before. He mentally shook himself and refocused on the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Liev asked noticing that half the common room was surreptitiously watching them out of the corner of their eyes.

"Well," Harry began as he straightened up still chuckling. "In our second year, I snuck in here with Ron Weasley."

Liev and Scorpius just stared in surprise. "How on earth did you manage to sneak into the Slytherin common room?" asked Liev in disbelief.

"Why did you even want to sneak into the Slytherin common room?" exclaimed Scorpius looking at them, his grey eyes narrowed in confusion.

Here Harry and Hermione began to look uncomfortable.

Harry cleared his throat, "Well you have to remember that this was a long time ago and we were only 12 at the time."

Getting nods from Scorpius and Liev Harry continued.

"We, ah, thought that Draco was the heir of Slytherin and had let a monster loose in the school to kill all muggleborns. So, we – Hermione mostly – brewed Polyjuice potion, knocked out Crabbe and Goyle and stole some of their hair then snuck in here disguised as them to question him."

Liev and Scorpius looked at them dumbstruck. In fact, half the common room was staring at them with looks of incredulity on their faces.

Scorpius spluttered "you thought my father was the heir of Slytherin?"

Liev meanwhile just stared, muttering something about crazy Gryffindors. After a moment he asked the next logical question, "where were you though Hermione?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before starting to chuckle again.

"Well, I had earlier snagged a hair off Millicent Bulstrode's robes. However, it turned out that the hair was cat fur, not human hair. As I'm sure you are aware the potion is not supposed to be used with animal fur so I ended up as a cat for a week," Hermione explained still laughing.

At the end of her announcement half, the common room started chuckling, a sight rarely seen. Harry looked around surprised but pleased by the warm reception their story had received, he had been worried someone might be offended.

Scorpius and Liev led them over to a pair of soft deep green leather couches, "I can't believe you two" Liev said dryly eyeing the Gryffindors with newfound respect.

"In our defence we were only 12" Hermione laughed as they all got comfortable on the couches.

"So, what should we do today?" Harry enquired.

"I wouldn't mind getting some of this homework done if I could borrow some parchment and a quill from someone," Hermione said looking questioningly at Liev and Scorpius.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled at the predictableness of his best friend.

"You're right of course Mione, let's do homework now then something fun later."

Scorpius and Liev nodded in agreement, getting some parchment, quills and their textbooks for everyone to use.

They sat working for a while before they were interrupted by several other seventh year Slytherins. The boys who introduced themselves as Wade, Jude and Corbin squeezed themselves next to Scorpius and Harry.

"So, what are a pair of Gryffindors doing in the snake den?" asked Jude eyeing the Gryffindors with curiosity as he pushed his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Due to renewed interest because of a certain newspaper article they are hiding out from the rest of the school for the foreseeable future" answered Scorpius dryly.

The Slytherins shared a look but didn't comment further. Harry knew that they must've seen the article but appreciated that they were happy not to question them.

Harry looked down at the potions essay he was trying to write and groaned.

"Mione" he sighed dramatically, leaning against her side and laying his head on her shoulder. "Please help."

Hermione laughed pulling the potions textbook towards them so they could read it together.

The Slytherins watched the pair with thinly veiled amusement.

Wade looked at them and quirked an eyebrow. "So how long have you two been together then?"

Harry looked at Wade spluttering in shock, Hermione just stared, her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out.

"We aren't together…" Hermione managed to get out.

"She's like my bloody sister" Harry interjected quickly shuddering at the thought.

"So, you haven't – you've ever?" questioned Liev a look of relief passing over his face before it quickly vanished.

"NO!" Harry and Hermione both shouted.

"Besides, Harry isn't even sure he likes girls" Hermione said before she threw her hand over her mouth gasping. "Oh gosh Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that!" Hermione exclaimed, she turned worried eyes to Harry who had frozen at her words.

"It's fine Hermione," Harry said stiffly. "I think I should go," he said slowly as he began to stand up from the couch. Hermione grabbed his hand, "wait, please Harry."

"Harry it's OK," said Liev quietly. "No one here will judge you or tell anyone, your secret is safe with us. I'm not sure what it was like 20 years ago but being gay or bi is very widely accepted in the wizarding community," he explained.

Harry slowly sat back down at his words, but he didn't relax completely. "Oh," he said.

Scorpius was watching Harry carefully, his heart racing at Hermione's words. He looked at the smaller boy calculatingly already planning on how to make the Gryffindor his. Scorpius knew that if word got out about Harry's preferences every wizarding family in half the world would be trying to set Harry up with their son or daughter and that just wouldn't do. He felt unreasonably protective of the sweet Gryffindor, considering he had only known Harry for a week.

He sighed quietly and turned to see Wade watching him, a small smirk on his face. Scorpius rolled his eyes and focused back on the book he was holding.

"Harry, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Wade enquired, he seemed to be the most talkative one of the group.

"I guess not," Harry said softly, "there is no guarantee that I will answer it though."

Wade nodded in understanding.

"We've of course read and heard all about you, but I've always wondered if it's true that you can speak parseltongue?"

"It is true" Harry nodded thoughtfully, "although I'm not sure if I still retain the ability after I died."

At his words, Scorpius froze his heart racing while the other gathered Slytherins just stared.

"What do you mean you died?" Scorpius growled out.

Harry blinked taken aback by the dark expression on the young man's face.

He glanced quickly at Hermione.

"I guess it's not widely known but I died in the final battle but came back" Harry explained subconsciously tracing his hand over the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his chest.

Scorpius watched the movement carefully his eyes narrowed in anger at what Harry had been through.

Jude looked at Harry carefully, "you were hit by the killing curse again and survived, how is that even possible?"

Harry just shrugged looking away as Hermione pulled him against her stroking his back comfortingly.

"Is even half of what was written in that article true?" Jude asked, his natural curiosity making him ignore the fact that Harry and Hermione were obviously uncomfortable.

"It's all true" Hermione whispered as she buried her face in Harry's hair, sadness seeming to overtake the pair.

Liev shot Jude a furious look who at least had the decency to look apologetic turning his hazel eyes to the ground.

"Anyway, we were talking about your parseltongue abilities Harry," Wade said valiantly trying to steer the conversation to calmer ground.

"Oh yes," Harry said, "I'm not sure if I can still do it."

"Well give it a try," Wade said encouragingly pointing to a portrait of Severus Snape on the wall with a snake laying over his lap.

Harry thought the portrait quite ironic considering the way that Snape had died.

Harry stood up and walked towards the portrait, Snape's dark eyes following his approach.

"Hello Sir," Harry said quietly, "It's good to see you again."

Snape sneered slightly but Harry noticed that there was no malice behind it. "Only you Potter could get blasted 20 years into the future."

"Oh, not just me Professor, Hermione too," Harry said a small grin gracing his features while he heard Hermione laughing behind him.

Snape just rolled his eyes.

Harry reached out and gently ran a finger over Snape's painted hair and cheek. "Thank you, Sir,… for everything." He said the words quietly and with complete sincerity, green eyes meeting black.

"You are welcome," Snape said gruffly turning his face away. The Slytherins in the common room shared a look at the normally stoic man's behaviour.

Harry smiled softly at Snape before turning to look at the snake he was holding. He stared at the snake for a moment, watching as it lifted its head to stare right back.

**:Well hello there, aren't you pretty:** Harry said, realising straight away that he was speaking in parseltongue.

The snake stared for a moment longer, **:well yess I am:** it hissed back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry chuckled at this, **:modest aren't you, now what might your name be?:**

**:I am called Monty:** the snake hissed back.

**:Well it's a pleasure to meet you Monty, I hope that we can be friends?:**

**:I would like that young speaker:**

Harry smiled both at Monty and Snape before turning back around. He froze when he noticed everyone staring at him again. He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh as he sat back down.

"Well, that answers that," Jude said quietly while the other Slytherins nodded their heads still looking amazed.

"That was incredible," Scorpius said looking at Harry and Harry found himself frozen in the intensity of the look. "I never thought I would get to hear parseltongue."

Scorpius looked away and Harry found himself released from the gaze, exhaling a loud breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

After that bit of excitement, they all got back to work, Harry finished his potions essay and sat listening to the conversation around him. There was a serious though teasing manner around the room. Harry smiled as Jude elbowed Wade who was trying to read his essay over his shoulder. He was beginning to really like the company of the Slytherins. They were hard-working and a bit serious but also had a fun mischievous side to them. He found it ironic that 20 years in the future he was finding himself most comfortable and accepted in the snake den.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry's stomach started to grumble as lunchtime drew nearer.

"Should we head up for lunch?" Jude asked, noticing that the common room had begun to empty out around them.

Scorpius noticed Harry's hesitation, "how about a picnic instead? We could go to the kitchens and get some food and then go out by the lake for a picnic, even a swim if we feel like it?"

Harry's whole face lit up in excitement, "that's a great idea Scorpius" and Scorpius practically preened at the praise. "Who's in?" Harry asked looking around their assembled group.

Seeing everyone nod in agreement they headed to the kitchens, it was only once they entered and saw the assembled house-elves that Harry realised this was his first time here since Dobby had died. His face fell and his heart clenched at the loss of his smallest friend, who had sacrificed everything for Harry.

Hermione, seeming to sense his thoughts like usual, slid her arm through his in comfort, sadness seeming to radiate from her taller frame. Dobby, after all, had been the one to save her from being tortured at the hands of Bellatrix. She shuddered at the memory and Harry held her a little closer.

The assembled Slytherins notice the change in the pair of Gryffindors, though they were unsure what had caused the change. Scorpius longed to take Harry into his arms and comfort him but knew that it was far too soon for anything of the sort. Instead, Liev walked forward and placed his hand gently on Hermione's shoulder.

"Harry, Hermione, is everything OK?

They jumped slightly at the intrusion, both lost in memories.

"O Oh, yes, everything is ok" Hermione stuttered out wiping a hand across her cheek to get rid of a few stray tears that had escaped her eyes. Harry pulled her gently against his chest, the Slytherins sharing a worried look.

After a few minutes, they both seemed to get a hold of their emotions enough to explain.

"Being back here just reminded us of a dear friend who sacrificed himself to save us during the war" Harry explained his voice breaking a little as he spoke.

Hermione continued when Harry seemed unable to continue. "I don't know how much was publicised but… but we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor," she paused here collecting her thoughts.

Scorpius froze at the sound of his home being mentioned, he, of course, knew about the war and knew that his family had been on the side of the dark. His grandmother and father had luckily been cleared after it was proven that they had helped Harry at the end of the war, his grandfather, however, had been sentenced to Azkaban for his actions. Scorpius though didn't know many actual specifics and was shocked to hear that something had happened to Harry and Hermione in his home. He shared a dark look with Liev as Hermione continued her story.

"Harry and Ron were thrown into the dungeon, while Bellatrix tortured me for information" she shuddered at the memory before continuing. "The death eaters wanted to be sure they had caught Harry before summoning Voldemort. However, Harry managed to call Dobby a house-elf, who was able to apparate into the manor to save us. Unfortunately, as we were leaving Bellatrix hit him with a knife and he… h he didn't make it" here more tears escaped from her eyes and all the Slytherins were surprised to see tears running down Harry's face as well.

"We would have died if not for Dobby."

They clutched each other tighter for another minute before pulling slowly apart.

"I'm sorry," Harry said with a weak smile. "I know we probably seem silly it's just that this only happened a few weeks ago for us."

The Slytherins nodded in understanding, "don't ever apologise for how you feel Harry" Scorpius said softly, reaching out and gripping Harry's shoulder in comfort. "He sounds like a very remarkable elf."

"Sirs be talking about Dobby?" an elf asked, walking up to their group.

"We be knowing all about Dobby, he was a hero," another elf squeaked.

"That he was," said Harry quietly.

"Any friend of Dobby is a friend of ours" and with that, the elves proceeded to pile food into their arms. Jude gaped at the food before coming to his senses and conjuring a basket to place it all in.

They thanked the elves profusely before carrying the basket now ladened with food to a soft grassy spot between the edge of the lake and the edge of the forest.

Hermione conjured a large rug and a heap of pillows as everyone sprawled out and made themselves comfortable.

Harry cheered a little being back by the lake, it always had a calming effect on him.

He reached for a chicken sandwich slowly chewing as he enjoyed the cool breeze playing across his face.

Harry wasn't sure how long they had been laying there when Wade spoke up.

"Who feels like a swim?" Wade asked looking around at everyone's sleepy expressions. Harry cracked open one green eye, "alright, I'm in" he replied standing up and brushing his robes off. Everyone else jumped to their feet, keen for a swim now they had processed the idea. Before Harry knew what was happening Hermione had hit him with a spell transfiguring his clothes into swimming shorts and a dark T-shirt.

"Shit Hermione, a little warning next time" Harry gasped running his hands over his newly exposed arms.

As he turned, he realised that the Slytherins were staring at him in shock.

To say that Scorpius was surprised by what he saw was an understatement. Scorpius felt his mouth go dry at the sight of all that creamy flesh in front of him, but across the beautiful skin, he spotted a few scars. Rather than turn him off though it only fuelled his appreciation further, Harry was strong, he had survived so much. Scorpius, however, frowned at Harry's slim frame he had not an ounce of fat on his bones, and Scorpius made a mental note to make sure that he was eating enough. He felt his anger mount slightly at everything that Harry had been forced to go through and made a vow to himself that he would do his best to make sure that nothing hurt Harry again.

Scorpius looked at his friends and noticed them all staring at Harry and Hermione in shock as well. Scorpius let his eyes flick over to Hermione and noticed that though not as bad as Harry she too was abnormally slim with several scars on her arm and neck.

Harry and Hermione paused as they noticed the Slytherins staring. Harry looked down in confusion, wondering what they were looking at. His eyes took in his scarred and skinny frame and realised they were staring at how they looked. Harry flushed red in embarrassment.

Scorpius frowned at the action but said nothing. Instead, he turned and ran into the water, breaking the subtle tension that had come over the group. A second later everyone else ran, splashing each other and diving under the chilly water.

Harry loved the feel of the cool water washing away all of the stress of the day. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone swimming, 'perhaps some summer at the burrow' he thought to himself. Harry had never been a great swimmer having never had lessons but he floated around on his back, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness.

He laughed as Scorpius, Liev, Corbin, Wade, and Jude got in a water fight. He wondered how many people got to see this light-hearted side of the Slytherins.

Harry screamed and spluttered as Corbin splashed him right in the face before he could retaliate Liev had tackled him dunking him under the water. Harry managed to twist around clinging to Lievs back as he dragged him down with him. They both resurfaced a moment later and Harry saw Scorpius, Hermione, and Jude coming towards him. He kicked out his legs splashing them all in the face before his foot connected with something solid making him pause.

He looked over to see Scorpius clutching his jaw, he had obviously gone to dive at Harry just as Harry had kicked out.

Harry rushed to Scorpius's side, gently taking his face in his hands.

"Oh, Scorpius I am so sorry," Harry said, one of his hands gently gripping the back of Scorpius's head while the other ran along his jaw checking for signs of injury. Scorpius shivered lightly at the touch grey eyes turning to molten silver as he looked down into Harry's emerald orbs.

"I'm OK thanks, Harry," Scorpius replied softly hand coming up to hold Harry's hand softly against his face enjoying the feel of Harry's skin against his own.

Harry paused and seemed to realise how close he was to Scorpius, blushing he took a quick step back letting his hand drop to his side.

Smiling they joined the others on the shore, drying off and changing their swimming costumes back into clothes.

"Thank you for today," Harry told the Slytherins sincerely as they walked in the front doors of the castle. "I honestly don't remember the last time I had so much fun."

They said their goodbyes as they entered the great hall for dinner, separating to go to their own house tables.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**I haven't updated this one in a little while as I have been working on some others, but this one will be my focus at the moment.**

**I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 9**

Surprisingly it didn't take long for the hubbub from the article to settle down, Harry and Hermione were inundated with fan mail, mostly good though a few bad, for weeks. But after that everything settled down into a comfortable rhythm. Even the students had begun to treat them normally now that the star factor had warn off. Of course, they still got some looks in the hall but these were becoming less and less now that everyone was used to them and realised that they were just ordinary people.

As everything had begun to settle down Harry and Hermione were surprised to find themselves the centre of a different kind of attention. It seemed that now most of the Hogwarts population wasn't in awe of them many people felt comfortable enough to approach them. This was fine by Harry until it became apparent that most people that approached him seemed to have a romantic interest in the dark-haired male.

The first time this happened Harry was left shell shocked.

It had been a normal morning and Harry was eating breakfast with Hermione and Callum who were animatedly discussing their transfiguration homework while Harry merely watched in bemusement when a tall Ravenclaw 7th year approached. Harry had seen the young man approaching the Gryffindor table a bouquet of white roses in his hand and had watched him out of the corner of his eye curious to see who he was approaching.

Harry couldn't contain his shock when the Ravenclaw stopped beside his seat, clearing his throat before waiting patiently for Harry to turn and look at him.

Harry stood up, his eyes taking in the muscled chest and arms, probably a beater his mind supplied before he quickly lifted his eyes. Green eyes meeting sparkling blue, which were crinkled in amusement, obviously having noticed where Harry's attention had been focused.

"Harry these are for you," the fellow 7th year said, holding out the bouquet of white roses with a small smile.

Harry blinked stupidly for a second, not really understanding what was happening before he stretched his hand out and took the bouquet, causing the Ravenclaws smile to widen even further.

"Ah… thank you, they are beautiful," Harry stammered not really sure what to say in this kind of situation, no one had ever given him flowers before. He couldn't deny that were beautiful though and he leaned forward taking in the enticing scent.

Before he could say anything else the Ravenclaw had turned and walked back to his table, an obviously pleased smile on his face.

He felt a pair of eyes boring into him and looked up towards the Slytherin table but could find no one looking in his direction. He attempted to catch Scorpius's eye to say hello, but the Slytherin was resolutely staring at his breakfast, eyes narrowed as though the toast had done him a great wrong.

"Well that was strange," Harry said turning to look at Hermione and Callum.

"Not really," Callum said nonchalantly. "By giving you flowers he is showing that he is interested in you, and by accepting them you are showing that you return his interest."

Harry choked on his own spit at that, coughing and spluttering…"what!?"

"It's pretty standard procedure, especially amongst purebloods."

Harry looked at Hermione to see if she knew what Callum was talking about and was relieved to see she looked just as confused as he did.

Unfortunately, Callum didn't seem to notice their confusion and returned to his breakfast.

However, with the giving of the flowers, it was like the floodgates were opened.

Every day found a new student approaching him with either flowers, or chocolates, sometimes books on defence or a new quill. After Callum explained that Harry accepting the gifts was like showing his interest in that person, he politely turned everyone down. Hermione wasn't fairing much better, though some students weren't even waiting to see if they accepted the gifts, simply placing them next to either Harry or Hermione before walking away with a smile.

Hermione had lost her temper and screeched at a Hufflepuff sixth year boy who threw a bouquet of flowers at her, hitting her square in the face, before running away. She threw a stunning hex hitting him in the back, causing him to run even faster. Harry had laughed so hard pumpkin juice had sprayed out of his nose.

"This is getting ridiculous," Hermione complained that evening in the common room. "These people don't even know us."

They were sitting quietly in a corner a privacy charm around them so they could talk in peace.

"Tell me about it, I had a fifth-year stuff a block of Honeydukes chocolate down the back on my pants this morning. Seriously, who does that!?" Harry moaned, letting his head fall back while Hermione attempted to hold in her giggles.

"We just have to ride it out like everything else, eventually it will die down," Hermione said logically, picking up the book in her lap and starting to read while her hand absentmindedly scratched the back of Harry's head.

Harry relaxed at the movement but continued to think about the strange phenonium that had gripped Hogwarts. No one had taken much of an interest in him, aside from Ginny, before he came forward in time so the logical conclusion was that these people were only interested in him because he was the famous Harry Potter. He knew it was true, none of the people who had given him gifts so far would be interested in him if he wasn't famous. He couldn't say it didn't hurt though. He couldn't help but think of a certain Slytherin that had made himself scarce the last few days and wondered how he would feel if Scorpius were to present him with a gift. His heart fluttered in his chest at the thought of Scorpius presenting him with flowers at breakfast tomorrow, a shy smile breaking out on his face at the thought. Little did he know that Hermione was imagining a similar situation with another familiar Slytherin.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Scorpius paced back and forth in frustration. Liev, Corbin, Wade, and Jude lounge on one of the large common room chairs watching their friend in amusement. The normally stoic Heir was upset with the amount of interest that was being shown to Harry.

"None of those people are good enough for Harry" growled Scorpius, grey eyes flashing dangerously. "He deserves nothing but the best."

"So naturally that means a Malfoy" Corbin smirked.

"Naturally" Scorpius smirked back, causing Corbin to roll his eyes in amusement.

"But anything I do now to try to win Harry will just blend in with the multitude of dunderheads currently trying to win his interest."

"I know what you mean" Liev sighed in frustration. "I was going to invite Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, but I know she has already been asked a dozen times over!"

"Honestly you two are overthinking it, just continue being their friends, that will already make you stand out from most of the other students at Hogwarts," Wade said logically. "And maybe invite them to the Malfoy yule ball, it could be a great opportunity to show your interest in them away from the hordes of Hogwarts."

Scorpius's eyes lit up at the thought and Liev smirked.

"Excellent, it is already mid-November, that gives us five weeks to build on our friendship and invite them to the Ball."

"What we should really do" began Liev with a calculating look in his eyes, "is invite them to the Manor for the whole winter break. My family already spends the whole break at the Manor, as does Andromeda and Teddy so I'm sure Harry will be happy to stay, we just need to invite Hermione and her parents."

"Will your father be OK with Potter coming to stay though Scorpius?" asked Wade. "Everyone knows that they didn't exactly get along when they were in school together."

"I will make sure he is OK with it; I know that he gave up on his hatred towards Harry a long time ago, now I just need to convince him to give Harry a chance." Scorpius looked thoughtful at his words, already calculating how to get his father to not only agree but also be happy that Harry is coming to stay over yule.

With the beginnings of a plan starting to form the boys lapsed into silence, each lost in their thoughts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Hermione were eating breakfast together the next morning when an owl dropped a letter in front of Harry before flying off. Harry cautiously opened it, afraid it was more fan mail, to find a letter from Teddy. Harry started reading it quickly excited to hear from his Godson, Hermione reading over his shoulder.

"He is asking if we would like to come for a family dinner at the Weasleys this weekend to celebrate Mrs Weasleys birthday. Apparently, she has already got permission off McGonagall for us to attend if we wish."

"It would be a nice opportunity to see everyone again" Hermione murmured.

"We can pick her out something for her birthday while we are at Hogsmeade on Saturday," Harry said, liking the idea of dinner at the Burrow.

"Well that settles it then," Hermione said happily. "Write Teddy back and let him know we can make it."

Harry quickly scrawled his reply on the back of the letter before they hurried to the owlery to post it before classes started.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They had received so many requests from people wanting to accompany them to Hogsmeade that weekend that Harry and Hermione decided just to go on their own. They wandered the streets looking for a gift for Molly, eventually deciding on a new winter cloak, it was deep purple with black fur lining the edges and Harry hoped that she would like it.

They had just decided on a trip to The Three Broomsticks for some lunch when they ran into a group of familiar Slytherins heading in the same direction.

"Hey there" Harry greeted the Slytherins happily. "Would you care to join us for lunch?"

They all nodded in acceptance, "lead the way" said Wade cheekily, bowing and waving his hand towards the door. Harry just laughed pushing past him and into the crowded room.

They managed to find a table in a far back corner, as they all settled in their seats Wade threw Corbin a grin, Scorpius and Liev had managed to make it so they were sitting on either side of Harry and Hermione.

"This place has hardly changed at all," Hermione marvelled as she looked around the familiar room.

They placed their food and drink orders with a passing waitress then settled in for a nice afternoon.

Harry and Hermione were amazed they weren't approached by any other students, though they figured it had something to do with the glares the Slytherins kept casting around the room. Though the Gryffindors were loath to admit it, it was nice letting someone else take care of them for a little while.

Scorpius placed his arm along the back of Harry's chair and while Harry was sure he meant nothing by it, he couldn't stop the smile appearing on his face or the comfort he drew from the action.

"We were thinking, would you two like to join us for a study session a few times a week? Just something to help us all prepare for NEWTS?" Liev asked, his dark eyes taking in Harry and Hermione's expressions.

Hermione spun to look at Harry, no words were spoken but the Slytherins could tell a silent conversation was taking place, they were actually starting to get used to the way the two Gryffindors would communicate sometimes.

Hermione turned back around nodding enthusiastically, "sure, we'd love to."

"You had Hermione at study session," Harry chuckled while Hermione turned a dark glare on her best friend.

"Well, we better be heading back to the castle Harry, Teddy said Bill will be picking us up at five and it is already after three."

Harry nodded his head and drained the last of his butterbeer while standing up from the table.

"Are you off somewhere with Teddy?" Scorpius asked curiously and Harry thought he picked up on a note of Jealousy in the other teens voice before dismissing it.

"Yeah we are off to the Burrow for dinner for Mrs Weasleys birthday" Harry explained.

"Ah, of course. Well, say hello to Andromeda and Teddy for me" Scorpius with a small wave as Harry and Hermione left.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They arrived at the Burrow a little after five. They went outside to a table loaded with food and a whole hoard of Weasleys. Everyone greeted them and pulled them into conversations, asking about school and how they were settling back in.

They enjoyed an amazing meal and Harry was very pleased to note that Mrs Weasley's cooking was as good as ever.

After dinner, Harry found himself at the large table with Hermione next to him and surrounded by all the adults while the younger ones were off doing who knows what. It amused Harry to no end hearing Ron complaining about the trouble he was having with his boss at the moment. It was still strange thinking of him as a nearly 40-year-old with a wife and kids and a job, not a teenager like them. Hermione gripped his hand gently while they sat and listened to George talk about the latest store they were opening, this was apparently their 5th one or Fleur discussing with Ginny how her sister was due to have her third baby any day now. It was nice hearing how everyone was doing but it also made Harry feel a little lonely, they had missed so much, everyone was so much older, it felt like they didn't really fit in anymore. Hermione gave his hand a squeeze, obviously thinking along the same lines. Bill perhaps sensing a little of their unease drew them and everyone at the table into a lively discussion about the duel that had occurred in their first DADA class that had everyone laughing.

"Honestly Bill did you expect any other kind of result?" Ron guffawed.

"Oh, that reminds me, Harry, I have something of yours," Ron said jumping up from the table and running inside before returning a few minutes later with a old box that he placed in front of Harry.

Harry looked at him questioningly.

"It is all your important things that were found after you disappeared" Ron explained quietly, gesturing to Harry to open the box.

Harry looked at Ron touched that he had kept the box all these years.

He breathed deeply and gradually lifted the flaps on the box, his breath caught in his throat as he pulled out his invisibility cloak. His dad's invisibility cloak, he ran his fingers over the smooth fabric remembering all the adventures that were had under this cloak. He moved it to the side and found his photo album of his parents, he pulled it out and clutched it to his chest, relieved that the only things of his parents had managed to be saved. He kept looking and pulled out the Marauders Map, "this could come in handy hey Mione" Harry said quietly a cheeky grin appearing on his face. He found his old mole drawstring bag, opening it he pulled out the broken pieces of mirror that Sirius had given him, he felt a wave of sadness overcome him for a moment before taking a deep breath and placing everything back in the box. There was still more that he hadn't looked at but this was enough for now.

"Thank you so much for keeping everything safe all these years, it means more to me than I can ever explain," Harry said softly.

After that the party wound up quickly, Mrs Weasley exclaiming how much she loves her new coat as Teddy escorted them back to the floo.

"It feels very strange having to be escorted around by my Godson because we are too young to leave Hogwarts without supervision" Harry muttered to Hermione, who simply nodded in commiseration at Harry's plight. Bill and Fleur were staying the night at the Burrow.

Teddy said goodbye to them in the Headmistresses office before Harry and Hermione hurried off back to Gryffindor tower.

They were nearly back at the tower when Harry felt a strange tingling on the back of his neck and knew that they were being watched. He heard two voices shouting a curse before spinning around and seeing a sickly purple light shooting towards him and Hermione. He managed to dodge his own spell but knew Hermione would never dodge the one aimed at her in time, he threw himself in front of her knocking her to the ground as the curse hit him full force in the back.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and liking the story, it makes me so happy **

**Only a few more chapters left after this one.**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 10**Top of Form

Bottom of Form

When Harry came to, he marvelled at the fact that he hardly felt any pain, hadn't he been hit by a curse or had he somehow imagined the whole thing? It was only when he tried to move that it became apparent that something was wrong. His back while not necessarily sore, ached, and was so tight that he could barely move to lift his head. He managed to raise his arm and wave it around hoping to gain someone's attention, it worked because a minute later he heard a gasp and Madam Pomphrey rushed over. She had her wand out and was already casting different spells on him.

"Harry, I'm glad to see that you are awake. How is your back feeling?"

"Sore and so stiff I can barely move" Harry answered softly.

"That's to be expected, you were hit by a very nasty curse that literally boils your flesh and melts it off your bones if Miss Granger hadn't gotten you here so quickly you may not have made it. She has been beside herself with worry, barely leaving your side since you were admitted. She is only not here now as she has gone to update the Headmistress of your condition."

Harry smiled softly reminded again how lucky he was to have Hermione as a friend, his brow furrowed though as the words sunk in. Someone had cursed them, wanted to hurt them! He felt his anger start to rise, they had had enough of fighting, just wanting a quiet life now but of course, someone had to come along to ruin it for them.

"Do you know who it was? Who cursed me and tried to curse Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice turning frigid, power starting to come off him in waves as his anger grew.

Madam Pomphrey gulped but took it all in her stride, after all, she was very familiar with Mr Potter and his temper. She handed him a calming potion which Harry reluctantly gulped down.

"Calm down now, you are still healing, and I will not have all my hard work go to waste. They have apprehended the two individuals who attacked you and Miss Granger, and they have both been expelled."

Harry relaxed a little due to her words and a little due to the calming potion, "OK, but who was it?"

She hesitated for just a moment before answering, "a sixth year Ravenclaw named Ben Jones and Max your fellow seventh year Gryffindor…"

Harry looked at her shocked, sure he hadn't got on as well with Max as some of the other Gryffindor's, but he never thought that he would even think about doing something like this. What was left of his anger evaporated and, in its place, only an aching sadness was left.

"Why?" he managed to croak out around the lump that had formed in his throat.

"It is believed that both were unhappy about you befriending Slytherins. Apparently, you and Hermione making friends with Slytherins have encouraged students from other houses to do the same. Ben and Max both lost family in the war and didn't believe that the Slytherins deserved kindness from any house."

Harry sighed deeply at this, "of course the Slytherins deserve kindness, everyone deserves kindness."

He lay there thinking about what had happened as Madam Pomphrey bustled around him preparing his next lot of potions. The skin on his back had been healed but it was still raw and tender and he would need to take potions for a few more days, he would also need to do some specific exercises to regain proper movement in his back. Harry was shocked to learn that he had been unconscious for four days! But he felt warm inside when Madam Pomphrey told him how Teddy and George had both visited to check up on him.

It wasn't long before Hermione returned, she let out a most unhermione like scream when she saw that he was awake before running over and launching herself into his arms.

"Oh, Harry I was so worried about you!" she cried burying her head in his neck while still being mindful of his injured back.

"I'm OK Mione," he said gently, patting her back in an effort to calm her down. "I'm right here."

Hermione nodded, gulping back her tears and wiping her face with her sleeve.

They settled back down on the bed; no words needed just the comfort of having each other close. It was strangely reminiscent of the night they first arrived Madam Pomphrey thought to herself as she pulled the curtains closed around their bed before retiring to find her own rest.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Three days later found Harry and Hermione walking towards the great hall for dinner after Harry's release from the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey had wanted to keep him for one more night, but Harry had put his foot down, his back was nearly back to normal and there was no way that he was going to spend any more time in the hospital wing than was strictly necessary.

As they entered everyone in the great hall froze staring at them and whispers broke out everywhere.

Harry cleared his throat, "now listen here everyone" he began his tone ringing with authority while his magic swirled around him. "This whole prejudice against other houses thing that's been going on here for what seems like forever, has to stop! It is completely ridiculous, and it was attitudes like this that enabled the rise of Voldemort in the first place. Every house has good and bad aspects, but you can't judge a whole house on the actions of a few. The man who betrayed my parents leading to their deaths was a Gryffindor, while the man who literally sacrificed all that he had so that I could live was a Slytherin. I choose to judge people on their actions, not what house they were sorted in to, I hope that others will choose to do the same." Here he paused letting his eyes run over the house tables while his words sank in. He was pleased to note that everyone was listening to him, whether it would make any difference though he did not know. "Lastly," Harry said his eyes burning green and his magic started swirling through the hall causing several students to shiver in fear, "if anyone raises their wands to myself or Hermione in anything but a friendly manner ever again I promise that you will come to understand how we defeated a Dark Lord." He said the last part in such a calm controlled manner that it made the words even more terrifying, everyone in the hall understanding that it was not an idle threat.

Harry nodded to himself, satisfied that the message had been received before Hermione sent him a smirk and grabbed his hand dragging him off towards the Slytherin table.

"Mind if we sit here?" she asked looking at Scorpius and Liev.

The Slytherins wore their perfectly composed masks but Harry could tell that they were shocked by his outburst. He felt his cheeks flush as his anger faded and embarrassment over his actions set in.

The Slytherins nodded and Wade chuckled slightly, "that was quite a telling off you gave everyone Harry."

"Yeah, well it needed to be said," Harry said gruffly, shifting slightly in his seat as he started to dish himself up some food.

Scorpius's eyes were burning as he watched Harry fidget in embarrassment. He was such a contradiction, first standing up to the whole hall and telling everyone off, now sitting here blushing and fidgeting in embarrassment. He had been beside himself when he had heard that Harry had been attacked, Liev was not much better. Sure, Hermione had not been injured but that didn't change the fact that someone had aimed to hurt her and Slytherins were very protective over what they saw as theirs. It infuriated him that someone had dared to hurt Harry, destroying half of the seventh-year boy's dormitory in his rage. He was only slightly placated when he heard that the people responsible had been expelled and Harry would make a full recovery. He had quietly reached out to some family contacts and ensured that neither boy would be accepted into a magical school anywhere in Europe. He honestly felt that it wasn't close to punishment enough for their actions but had grudgingly let it go at Wade and Jude's insistence. Scorpius had a feeling that life with Harry would always be interesting at least.

"You know," said Jude thoughtfully, "if you aren't so keen on facing the other Gryffindors yet you are both more then welcome to spend the night in the snake pit."

Harry and Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, "sure that sounds great, as long as we won't be inconveniencing anyone?" Harry responded.

"No not at all, hey boys" Jude answered, a shit eating grin on his face as he looked at the other seventh year Slytherin boys.

Harry watched the other boys carefully to make sure that they were truly wanted and not just going along with this to be polite. He saw nothing but honesty as he looked into their faces and smiled softly in thanks to his new friends.

Dinner finished shortly after and the group made their way to the Slytherin common room, people averted their eyes as they walked past, and Harry hoped they were thinking seriously about what he had said.

They arrived at the Slytherin common room and no one looked surprised to see them, Harry gave a friendly smile before settling in a group of lounges.

They all knew they had homework to do but instead chose to ignore it for tonight in favour of spending time with friends. Several bottles of butterbeer appeared and the group relaxed near the fire filling Harry in on anything he had missed while he was in the hospital wing, which turned out wasn't much. It wasn't until Harry let out a loud yawn that they all decided to call it a night, Hermione kept her arm around Harry's waist making sure he wasn't in danger of falling, Harry just rolled his eyes with affection at her protectiveness.

The dormitory itself looked similar to the Gryffindor one, though no red and the view out of the windows was all of under the lake. Harry jumped slightly as the giant squid swam past eyeing them beadily.

Here are some pyjamas said Scorpius quietly handing Harry a pair of his pyjamas while Liev did the same for Hermione. The pair went into the bathroom to get ready for bed while the rest of the room changed.

"So where are they going to sleep?" Wade asked, a salacious smirk gracing his face at the words.

"I thought we would just let them decide" Liev answered with a roll of his dark eyes. He was secretly hoping to get Hermione into his bed tonight for no other reason than just to hold her and reassure himself that she was OK.

The door to the bathroom opened and Harry and Hermione walked out both dressed in green satin pyjamas. Scorpius felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Harry in his clothes, even though they hung off him there was just something that felt so right about the picture.

Scorpius appreciated the other Slytherins a little bit more when they made themselves scarce, climbing into bed with waved goodnights leaving just Scorpius and Liev the only ones up with Harry and Hermione.

"Ah, so where will we sleep?" Harry asked uncertainly taking in the two beds left in the dorm.

With a sly smile at her best friend, Hermione waved her wand joining the two beds together and expanding them so that the four could comfortably sleep in the one bed.

"You don't mind sharing do you Scorpius?" asked Hermione a concerned look on her face but he could see the knowing look of amusement shining in her eyes. Scorpius had to wonder if all Gryffindors were as cunning as this pair, but seeing as it got him what he wanted, Harry in his bed, he decided just to go along with it.

"No of course not" he replied, voice husky and Harry spun to stare at him for a moment before nodding shyly and climbing into the centre of the bed, Hermione climbing up beside him on his right. They pulled the covers up getting comfortable before turning to look at Scorpius and Liev in amusement.

"Are you two getting in?" Hermione asked. When neither boy moved straight away an edge of uncertainty crept over the time travellers faces, they shared a quick glance.

"Ah look, if you don't want to share, we can transfigure it back or something," Harry said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, Harry and I will be more than comfortable on the lounges in the common room."

With that the two Gryffindors made to start climbing out of the bed, their actions finally stirring Scorpius and Liev into action, both of whom had been struck dumb at the sight of their own love interest sprawled out on a bed before them.

"No, no, it's fine," Scorpius said calmly climbing into bed beside Harry and willing his bourgeoning erection away before it was noticed.

"There is nowhere else we would rather have you" Liev added as he climbed in beside Hermione.

Harry and Hermione shared a look before finally nodding and settling back down into the comfortable bed.

It had been a long day and Harry was still recovering from his stay in the hospital wing, the two time travellers falling asleep quickly, Harry's head cushioned on Hermione's shoulder, her arm around his waist.

Scorpius and Liev shared a look over the sleeping duo, small smiles gracing their faces as they looked at the slumbering pair, both looking so small and innocent in sleep.

Sure, it might seem strange to others the four of them sleeping in a bed but they understood that Harry and Hermine relied heavily on each other for support and it would take time and trust to allow others in. Honestly, the Slytherins were touched by the trust it showed to allow them to sleep at their backs, especially after the attacks that had just occurred.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The morning came and Harry awoke slowly, smiling as he found himself surrounded by a comforting warmth. It took him a moment to realise that this warmth could not be Hermione, it was much too large and muscular to be his best friend. Harry felt his head laying on a muscled chest his body enclosed by strong arms radiating safety. He felt a hard length pressed against his hip and on instinct flexed his hips up, moaning as his own morning wood rubbed deliciously against a strong stomach. An answering moan had Harry shaking the last of his sleep-addled state, green eyes opening to find intense greys staring back at him.

Harry flushed so hard he felt like his face was on fire, as he remembered that he was in bed with Scorpius, that he had just been rubbing himself against Scorpius. He glanced over and saw that Hermione and Liev were no longer in the bed, obviously already having risen for the day.

"Oh gosh Scorpius, I am so sorry" Harry whispered, unsure if there was anyone else still sleeping in the dorm.

"I.. I didn't mean to," he stuttered out averting his eyes away from Scorpius's intense gaze.

Scorpius didn't say anything, merely shifted slightly so that his strong thigh was pressed firmly against Harry's groin. Again, Harry couldn't seem to help himself as he thrust his hips forward rubbing his now aching cock along Scorpius's thigh. He threw his head back, moaning as pleasure coursed through him, he had never felt anything like this before. And Scorpius watching the scene groaned quietly to himself, nearly cuming then and there at the sight of Harry flushed with pleasure moaning against him. Scorpius wrapped his arm around Harry's slim waist and the two started to move against each other, revelling in the feel of the other. Scorpius leaned down and licked his way from Harry's collar bone to his ear, sucking lightly as he went.

They had only just begun, but froze when the dormitory door flung open, "Harry get out of bed now! You have so much work to catch up on," Hermione said walking over and flinging open the curtains around the bed. She froze at the sight of Harry wrapped in Scorpius's arms both their faces flushed. Liev standing behind her smirked ignoring the dark glare that Scorpius sent his way.

Hermione turned scarlet as she took in the sight before her. "Sorry, Harry! We will just be going now" she said quickly grabbing Liev's hand and starting to drag him back out of the room.

"No, no it's OK Mione," Harry said sitting up and pulling the blankets off his chest. "I really do have a lot to catch up on." Without another word he slipped slowly out of bed, grabbing his clothes from the day before and holding them carefully over his groin to hide his quickly softening erection and making his way to the bathroom to shower.

When the door had shut firmly behind Harry, Scorpius turned a dark glare on Liev and Hermione, "you two have the worst timing" he growled in frustration.  
Liev just laughed in amusement, "don't worry Scorp, you got him into your bed once, you can do it again."

Hermione glanced at the pair with worry. "Look Scorpius I have no worries with you going after Harry but please don't do it unless you truly care about him. He has been through so much already; he doesn't need any more heartbreak."

Scorpius looked at her, face serious as he nodded, he knew how close Harry and Hermione were and needed to impress upon her how serious his feelings were. "What I want with Harry is nothing casual, I want him to be mine in all ways for the rest of our lives." Hermione blinked at the intensity in those grey eyes. "I will do everything in my power to never hurt him and to spend the rest of my life ensuring that he is as happy as he can possibly be."

Hermione looked at the sincerity radiating from the Slytherin and could do nothing but nod.

"OK, I believe you. But if you hurt him just remember you will have me to answer to!" with a malicious grin that made Scorpius shiver she turned and left the room, Liev walking behind her a broad smile on his face.

Scorpius dressed and left the room so Harry wouldn't feel overwhelmed when he came out of the bathroom. He was willing to bet that Harry was very inexperienced in matters of the heart, not that it mattered, Scorpius was willing to spend as long as it takes to win him over.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As the weeks slipped by Harry began to notice a change around the castle, more people from different houses were interacting. He smiled brightly to himself as he saw two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw studying together in the library. Maybe something of what he had said had managed to get through to people.  
His own study group had been going very well and that combined with the fact that he no longer had a mad man after his blood and Harry was getting the best marks, he had ever gotten in all his years at Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione had made peace with the rest of the lion house after their night in Slytherin, with the rest of the red and gold house promising to at least keep an open mind about Slytherins.

The only source of worry in Harry's life at the moment was Scorpius. After the night spent in the Slytherin dorms Harry could no longer deny that he had something of a major crush on the Malfoy Heir, but he was none closer to working out how Scorpius felt about him.

Nothing had been said about their adventures in bed and it took Harry a full week before he could look at Scorpius again without blushing, something that seemed to delight the older Slytherin. He did notice that Scorpius did seem to gravitate to him whenever they were in group situations, more often then not he would find himself seated beside Scorpius his arm resting against the back of Harry's chair like it had done that day in the Three Broomsticks. Harry didn't mind and actually revelled in the touch. The only person he had ever got a kind touch from was Hermione, aside from Mrs Weasleys bear hugs, and he found that he craved more of the warmth and safety that Scorpius exuded.

He noticed that the courting gifts had also stopped and thought it had something to do with the dark glares that Scorpius and Liev sent anyone who dared to approach Harry and Hermione when they were together. It was a huge relief to the pair and with the pressure off they actually began making friends in the other houses.

As Christmas drew closer Scorpius and Liev began to put their plan into action. Scorpius wrote his mother and asked if Andromeda and Teddy were coming for Yule like usual and if Harry would be able to join them. Liev wrote to his own mother convincing her to talk to Astoria and invite the Grangers to the Malfoy's Yule ball as well as to stay for all of the winter break.

They received confirmation from their parents, and Scorpius wondered if his mother had mentioned the addition of Harry for Yule to his father. Oh well, he will deal with that if it becomes a problem later on. Now that they had the go-ahead all they had to do was invite their Gryffindors.

That evening Wade, Jude, Liev, Scorpius, Harry, and Hermione were studying together in the library when they broached the subject.

"So, Harry, any plans for the winter break?" asked Scorpius nonchalantly.

"Hmm I actually haven't thought too much about it to be honest," said Harry looking up from the potions book he had been reading.

He turned to Hermione, "what are we thinking?"

Before Hermione could answer Liev spoke up. "We have both been talking to our parents and were wondering if you would like to join us at Malfoy Manor for Yule this year? There is a huge ball on Christmas eve and then we can spend the whole of winter break together."

Before either could answer Scorpius continued, "Andromeda and Teddy always come, and we have already invited your parents Hermione and they said they would be delighted to spend Yule together as long as it was ok with you."

Harry and Hermione shared a bemused look at the pair and all the planning that had obviously gone into this invitation.

"Ah, do you think that your father is going to mind me being there?" asked Harry sheepishly, looking at Scorpius. "We don't exactly have the best history."

"That's exactly what it is Harry, history. Besides, mother will ensure his best behaviour."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with just a hint of worry in their eyes. The last time they had been to Malfoy Manor Harry had been imprisoned, Hermione tortured, and Dobby killed, the place wouldn't exactly bring back warm memories.

With a small sigh, Hermione turned back around, "I guess it's time to make some new memories" she said so softly that Scorpius and Liev weren't sure if they were even supposed to hear it. Harry put his arm around Hermione and pulled her close.

"We would love to come, thank you for the invite."

"Wonderful" Scorpius said happily. "Mother will meet us when we get off the Hogwarts Express and take us all back to the manor."

Harry nodded going back to his potions book, his insides warm at the thought of spending the whole winter break with Scorpius.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Wow the story is nearly over, I hope you enjoy this new chapter **

**Chapter 11**

A few weeks later found Harry and Hermione busily packing their trunks for their stay at Malfoy Manor.

"Are you sure you're going to be OK staying there?" Harry asked in concern, looking at his bushy-haired friend while she rearranged his pile of shirts.

"Yes, I think I will be fine. Just do me a favour and don't mention anything to my parents, OK?"

Harry nodded in understanding.

"What about you? That house doesn't exactly hold fond memories for you either, not to mention Draco will be there as well as a lot of other dark families."

Harry sighed deeply, "I know, Scorpius assures me that I will be safe, but I am most worried about Draco. Not that he will hurt me but that our past conflict will spoil any chance I have with Scorpius." Harry ran his hand over his eyes tiredly, finally voicing the thing that had been worrying him since he had been invited to the manor.

"I'm sure Scorpius won't let it come to that Harry," Hermione said with a slight smirk. "He seems quite smitten with you."

"Do you really think so?" Harry asked, looking at his friend hopefully.

Hermione frowned at her friend's obliviousness. He honestly didn't see what everyone else in the whole school could clearly see, that Scorpius was crazy about Harry. She blamed it on his damn muggle relatives, growing up hearing that you are a worthless freak didn't exactly encourage high self-esteem.

"I really think so" Hermione replied honestly.

Harry still looked doubtful, but then a small smile spread across his face, "I may not be sure about Scorpius, but I definitely do know a certain Slytherin that has a crush on an amazing Gryffindor."

A small blush spread across Hermione's cheeks, "I have no idea what you mean" she replied with a sniff.

Harry's grin just widened, "Right, cause you definitely haven't noticed the way that Liev has been looking at you or how he just happens to turn up in the library every time we go there to study."

Hermione just turned back to her packing with a small smile on her face, ignoring Harry's teasing.

When they finished packing that went down to the common room joining Miles, Asher, Violet and Sage in front of the warm fire.

"So, what are your plans for winter break?" Violet asked looking at Harry and Hermione, things had been a little strained between the Gryffindors after what had happened with Max.

"We are actually off to Malfoy Manor for the break, apparently there is a big ball and everything."

The other Gryffindors looked surprised for a moment and an awkward silence fell before Miles valiantly stepped in to break it.

"I've actually heard about the Malfoy annual ball, apparently it's amazing with all the who's who attending. I'm sure you'll have a blast."

Harry smiled warmly, "Just as long as I don't have to dance too much, it will be fine."

They all laughed at that and with the tension broken the topic moved on to everyone else's winter break plans.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning Harry and Hermione, as well as the five Slytherins, got a compartment to themselves on the Hogwarts express. Harry found it quite novel leaving for winter break as he usually stayed at the castle, having nowhere else to go.

They spent an enjoyable few hours, mostly with the Slytherins regaling them with stories of previous Malfoy balls. Apparently all the seventh year Slytherins had been attending since their first year.

"We have to stay for the first few hours" Wade explained, "but then the young ones usually go off to one of the drawing rooms and leave the oldies to their fun."

"I wonder if Annabelle will be there this year," Jude asked with a smirk at Scorpius, who threw him a dark look in return.

"Who's Annabelle?" Hermione asked with a quick look at Harry who was keeping his expression impressively neutral.

"Annabelle Goyle, she is a Slytherin who graduated a few years ago. She has her sights set squarely on Scorpius and has spent the last few years trying to convince him of what a good match they would make."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at this, "as if I would ever be interested."

Harry felt eyes on him and quickly turned his gaze out the window, watching the world go by. He had been foolish to not realise that Scorpius would have other people interested in him. He probably had a line of men and women just waiting to have a chance with the young Malfoy heir. Other young pureblood heirs and heiresses brought up in his world, without all the extra baggage that Harry lugged around with him. How could he possibly hope to compete with that Harry wondered despondently.

After a few minutes, Harry quietly excused himself to go to the bathroom and get some fresh air, as soon as the compartment door shut behind him Scorpius rounded on Jude.

"What were you thinking bringing up that chit in front of Harry" Scorpius growled darkly.

"I'm sorry OK, I didn't think Harry would care," Jude said. "Honestly if I knew it would upset him, I never would have mentioned her."

Hermione fixed him with a beady stare, "Harry can be quite insecure sometimes, he is completely oblivious to how Scorpius feels about him and is probably at this moment berating himself for ever thinking that he stood a chance with Scorpius" Hermione explained.

Jude looked at her completely flummoxed, "how could he possibly think that? He must be blind to not notice how Scorpius practically moons over him all day every day."

Liev and Wade laughed quietly at Jude's somewhat accurate description of Scorpius's actions, while Scorpius just continued to stare daggers.

Hermione let out a sigh and ran her hand through her thick hair. "Look, I don't want to get into all the details but the people that Harry grew up with weren't exactly kind to him. They made him feel that he was less than worthless and while he has come a long way, he tends to go back to that way of thinking about himself a lot" she explained quietly.

All the Slytherins expressions darkened at her words and Scorpius let out a growl of anger.

"Someone hurt him. On top of the death eaters and Voldemort?" Scorpius asked, his voice a deadly whisper.

"Look, it isn't my place to say. I just wanted to explain a little, so you had a better idea of how Harry thinks."

With that Hermione picked up her book and continued reading, effectively cutting off any further conversation.

The Slytherins continued to stew in their anger but wore perfectly composed masks by the time Harry returned.

Mrs Malfoy greeted them all at Kings Cross Station, the other Slytherins going their own ways so that it was just Scorpius, Liev, Harry and Hermione left. Harry vaguely recognised Astoria Greengrass now Malfoy who had been a few years below him in school. They all apparated in a swirl of robes, landing in a receiving room at Malfoy Manor, where Harry promptly toppled over.

Scorpius reached down and gently helped the smaller teen to his feet. Where Harry promptly came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

Harry froze as he came face to face with his old rival. The years had been good to Draco who had continued to look like Lucius even as he had aged. Before him stood a taller more muscular man, with longer blonde hair than Harry remembered from their school days.

Draco continued to stare at Harry not making a sound.

Scorpius and Liev both cleared their throats awkwardly, "Mother, Father" they both said to their respective parents. "We are sure you remember them from your days at school together but just in case you don't let me introduce Harry Potter and Hermione Granger" Liev finished.

It was only then that Harry tore his eyes away from Draco that he noticed another couple in the room, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, who were both staring at the Gryffindors with unfathomable looks on their faces.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you here," Mrs Malfoy said, shooting her husband a sharp glare. This seemed to pull Draco back to himself.

"Yes, welcome Potter… Granger" Draco said, inclining his head to both.

"It's lovely to see you both again," Blaise said, while Pansy just scowled.

"Thank you for having us," Harry said sincerely.

Scorpius and Liev decided to get their guests out of this awkward encounter. "Right, well we will just go and show Harry and Hermione to their rooms. We will see you at dinner." Scorpius said shooting his father a warning look to be on his best behaviour. Draco just rolled his eyes and called for a house-elf to collect the school trunks while the four teenagers left the room.

"Well this should be an interesting break," said Blaise with amusement. "I wonder if the four are just friends or if there is more going on there."

Draco looked decidedly green at the thought, "Scorpius is interested in Annabelle. He would never take an interest in either Potter or Granger" he said decidedly.  
Blaise just hummed in thought sharing a knowing look with Astoria before the adults left to go and freshen up before dinner.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Hermione looked around the Manor in wonder as they were shown to their rooms. They tried to forget about any bad memories of the place and just enjoy their time here.

The Manor was huge and beautiful, with beautiful marble floors and deep green walls. Scorpius had a whole wing to himself. He showed everyone his bedroom, Liev was in his usual room directly across the hall. Harry was in the room next to Scorpius's and Hermione was in the room directly across from Harry's. The room was bigger than Harry had been expecting and he couldn't help but be impressed. The floors were white marble and the walls were dark green like the rest of the house but on the stone floor was a thick cream rug, a huge bed placed in the centre of the room. There was a large balcony as well as a beautiful window seat that Harry would love to curl up in and read for the afternoon. Scorpius showed him the door to his bathroom as well as a door that connected their rooms together in case Harry needed him for anything.

"Teddy will be in a room down the hall and Andromeda will be in a room closer to my parents when they arrive in the morning" Scorpius explained. "The Grangers will also be near Andromeda."

"I'm looking forward to seeing them all tomorrow," Harry said and Scorpius gave him a soft smile before returning to his own room.

Harry had only just begun unpacking his things when he heard a light knock at the door and turned to see Hermione letting herself in. She cast a couple of privacy wards then turned to face Harry.

"I don't think their parents are happy that we are here, no matter what Scorpius and Liev keep telling us," she said quietly.

"Agreed," said Harry. "Let's just try not to give them any ammunition to dislike us."

Hermione snorted at this, "easier said than done."

They laid down on Harry's bed, Hermione leaning on his shoulder while they talked. That is exactly how Scorpius and Liev found them 30 minutes later when it was time to head down to dinner.

Dinner was a somewhat stilted affair. Astoria and Blaise seemed the most willing to engage in conversation, while Draco and Pansy participated though somewhat stiffly. Astoria had no qualms with Harry or Hermione having not had much to do with them at school and took great enjoyment from her Husbands obvious discomfort.

The four adults weren't completely oblivious to the dynamics between the teenagers, it was obvious that Scorpius and Liev had set their sights on a Gryffindor and they knew their children well enough to know that nothing would change their minds once it had been decided on something.

Draco scowled as Scorpius dished some more meat up on Harry's plate, noticing how little he had eaten.

"So, Draco, what do you do with yourself nowadays?" Harry asked trying valiantly to start a conversation.

"I am quite busy running all the Malfoys business ventures as well as being on the board of governors for Hogwarts and the Wizengamot. Assuredly nothing that could possibly interest you, Potter."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his father's snooty tone.

"Do you still like to fly?" Harry asked still trying to be polite. "Your father was quite the flyer when we were in Hogwarts together" Harry explained to Scorpius.

"Of course not, I am far to busy for such childish endeavours" Draco responded, and Blaise actually snorted at Draco, a small smile making its way onto Pansy's face.

Harry took the hint and stopped trying to make conversation with Draco and went back to eating his food quietly.

Astoria sensing Harry's discomfort stepped in, "are you excited for the ball?" she asked, and Harry looked up, excited to have something to talk about.

"Oh yes, we have been hearing so many stories about it over the last few weeks. I'm sure it will be amazing." Harry said and Astoria smiled fondly.

"Do you need any help setting up for it tomorrow?"

"No, that's quite alright thank you, Pansy and I have it covered."

Harry nodded, turning in time to see Hermione pile some more vegetables onto his plate. She stared at him challengingly before Harry just sighed and started eating the greens. This did not go unnoticed by the adults in the room who simply filed the information away for later.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The following day was the day of the ball and Harry and Hermione had spent a wonderful morning with Teddy and Andromeda as well as Hermione's parents.

They had spent most of the day out in the gardens chatting and then a thoughtful house-elf had brought them a picnic lunch. As the afternoon wore on Harry found himself sequestered in Hermione's room getting ready. He didn't feel that he needed all afternoon to get ready but Hermione insisted that this was the kind of event that one had to put in a reasonable amount of effort to look nice.

Harry had got new robes and Hermione a new dress for the occasion and now seeing the finished product he was very happy with their choices.

Harry's dress robes were a deep blue lined with black silk, while Hermione's dress was a dark purple at the top but gradually lightened the further down the dress you looked. She looked stunning in it and Harry made sure to tell her so.

"Oh please, just wait till Scorpius sees you, he isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you all night."

Harry just laughed, "like Liev is going to be any better with you."

Scorpius and Liev were already down at the ball, having to arrive early to greet guests and mingle so Harry and Hermione wandered down together.

They heard the music and the sound of people as they approached, pausing at the top of the staircase as they watched guests wandering into the ballroom.

As they walked in, they didn't see Scorpius or Liev, but people began to notice them. People turned to stare as they walked past many even whispering and pointing. Harry wasn't surprised, this was their first real public outing and people were bound to be curious. Before they knew what was happening, they were surrounded by fans and well-wishers, shaking their hands and patting them on the back. Neither Harry nor Hermione coped well in situations like this and the pair started trying to back away to escape the room. Harry started panicking a little when he found the exit blocked by more people behind them. Just as Harry was preparing to start barging people out of their way, he saw a shock of blonde hair weaving its way through the crowd toward them. Scorpius and Liev appeared before them, Liev winding his arm around Hermione's waist while Scorpius did the same to Harry.

"Everyone, I know you are excited but please give Harry and Hermione some space, I'm sure there will be plenty of time during the evening for everyone to greet the pair," Scorpius said in a loud and commanding tone. Before he deftly pulled Harry into his side and lead him over to the refreshment stand.  
Scorpius turned Harry toward him, cupping his face with his large hands while his thumbs ran along Harry's high cheekbones.

"Are you OK?" Scorpius asked grey eyes narrowed in concern.

Harry nodded, "yeah, sorry about that. Just so many people nearly crushing me made me panic a bit" he explained, a bit embarrassed by his reaction.

"There is nothing to apologise for," Scorpius said seriously, "I think anyone in that position would have panicked as well."

"You look absolutely stunning tonight," Scorpius said quietly, running his eye all over Harry.

"Would you like to dance?" Scorpius's eyes lit up in amusement at the scowl that crossed Harry's face at the mention of dancing.

"I promise I will make it fun," Scorpius said with a chuckle.

Harry nodded and let Scorpius lead him out onto the dance floor, how could he say no to that?

Scorpius pulled Harry flush against his body and smiled slightly when he realised that Harry's head only reached his chin. He rested his cheek gently against Harry's soft black hair before leading him in the first of many dances they would share for the evening.

Harry loved the feeling of being in Scorpius's arms, they were big and strong and made him feel safe. He closed his eyes, ignoring the people all around him and just let himself feel how well he and Scorpius fit together. As the music thrummed Harry found himself surprise to realise that he actually was having fun. They kept a quiet commentary while they danced, enjoying the chance to make the other laugh while observing the others in the room.

Their dancing together did not go unnoticed by others in the ballroom with many stopping to admire the beautiful couple and wonder what Harry Potter was doing dancing with Scorpius Malfoy.

Draco stood with Astoria, Blaise, and Pansy. "Just what does Scorpius think he's doing dancing with Potter all night; Annabelle is right over there waiting for a dance with him. I think I will go and interrupt…"

"You will do no such thing," Astoria said pinning Draco with a hard look as he started to walk away, "Scorpius may dance with whomever he chooses to, it is not for you to decide."

"It looks like Liev is having just as much fun dancing with Granger, at least I know better than to meddle in my son's love life" Pansy snarked looking resignedly at the pair on the dance floor.

Scorpius didn't leave Harry's side the whole evening, he kept a firm hold on Harry's waist and shot glares at anyone who came to close to him. Harry rolled his eyes but secretly love the protectiveness that Scorpius projected. Annabelle had come over at one point, shooting a glare at Harry before asking Scorpius to dance, the young Heir had just rolled his eyes and declined before leading Harry back out on to the dance floor.

As the evening wore on, they escaped to Scorpius's room with Hermione, Liev and a group of their friends, they sprawled around the room laughing and talking and Scorpius even produced a few bottles of wine for everyone to share.

The others gradually made their way back to their own rooms as it got later until it was just Harry and Scorpius left. Harry let out a huge yawn.

"Well I guess I better get to bed; it's been a big day. Thank you, Scorpius, I had a lot of fun."

Scorpius stared at him for a moment as Harry started sliding off the bed.

"Stay" Scorpius whispered and Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Please," he said a little more firmly. "Just to sleep" he explained, "I just want to go to sleep with you in my arms and wake in the morning with you by my side."  
Harry nodded slowly kicking off his shoes and taking off his dress robes until he was standing in nothing but his underwear, he blushed brightly, and a shiver ran up his spine as he realised that Scorpius was staring at him, a hungry look in his eyes.

He threw Harry a pair of sleep pants while he himself got changed and Harry couldn't stop the way his eyes travel up Scorpius toned stomach to his broad chest, eyes lingering on the dark pink nipples. He quickly looked away climbing into bed but not before Scorpius noticed where his eyes had travelled. Scorpius climbed into bed as well, quickly scooting over next to Harry and pulling the smaller teen into his arms.

Harry felt himself relaxing into the warmth, he turned and buried his face in Scorpius's neck breathing deeply before sleep claimed him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry awoke still pressed against Scorpius his face buried in his neck while Scorpius had both arms wrapped around him holding him tightly. It took Harry a moment to realise what had awoken him. The bedroom door opening, that was it. His brain didn't quite comprehend what that meant until voices reached his ears.

"Merry Christmas Scorpius," a deep voice said, and Harry heard several pairs of feet making their way across the room towards the bed where the teens were snuggled. Harry felt Scorpius start to stir next to him, but neither was prepared for what followed.

"What the FUCK is he doing here!" a voice shouted, and Harry realised that it was Draco. He groaned as the shouting got louder.

"POTTER, what the actual fuck do you think you're doing in bed with my son!"

Scorpius and Harry disentangled themselves from each other and say up, Harry looked blearily around the room while reaching for his glasses, as he slid them on his face, he glanced at Scorpius who looked annoyed.

"He is here because I asked him to be here father, that is all you need to know" Scorpius responded in a dry voice putting his arm around Harry's shoulders in a comforting manner.

Draco's eyes seemed to bulge at this, "like bloody hell that's all I need to know."

Astoria approached Draco and put a calming hand on his arm, but Draco just shook it off.

"How could you be so foolish Scorpius, you mean nothing to him, just another notch on his belt, probably just a way to get back at me." Draco ranted eyes swivelling between the pair on the bed and missing the hurt look that crossed Scorpius's face, but Harry didn't miss it and he felt his own anger start to uncoil in response. How dare Draco say such hurtful untrue things to his son!

By now all the yelling had gathered a small crowd and Harry saw Hermione, Wade, Jude, Liev, Teddy, Blaise and Pansy all standing in the doorway watching the fight unfold.

"You're nothing but a dirty whore aren't you Potter! Probably slept with half of bloody Hogwarts by now, I mean who wouldn't want to sleep with the famous 'Boy who Lived'" he said with a sneer "and you just had to drag my Scorpius down with you, didn't you!?"

Harry's face flushed in anger, his eyes narrowed and he stood to face Draco.

"You have no bloody clue what you're talking about Malfoy!" Harry yelled back.

"Oh really, like you didn't just spend the night fucking my only son!" Draco shouted getting right up in Harry's face spit flying.

"How could I have spent the fucking your only son, when I'm still a VIRGIN!" Harry roared. "And even though I haven't had sex yet, with anyone, I rather get the impression that I will prefer being the one that gets fucked!"

The room froze at his words and Harry threw a hand over his mouth as his brain caught up with his mouth and he realised what he had just said. His face flushed crimson and his eyes grew watery as humiliation flooded through him. Before anyone could move or say anything Harry barged out of the room pushing past Hermione who tried to stop him, once in the hall he took off not really sure where he was going but knowing that he needed to getaway.

Scorpius rounded on his father as soon as Harry was out of the room. He had wanted to go racing after him, but Hermione had convinced him to give Harry some space for a little while.

"How could you do that father?" Scorpius said in a low dangerous voice.

Draco just stared at his son for a moment, Harry's proclamation had effectively knocked him out of the shock he had been in since finding them in bed together. Now that he had calmed down a bit, he realised that he had perhaps gone too far with Harry. He glanced at Astoria who just gave him a cold look.

"Harry has done nothing but be polite and respectful since the moment he arrived, and this is how you treat him?"

"This is how I treat him when I find him in bed with my son! Though I admit that I may have taken it a bit to far" Draco responded meeting his son's glare head-on.  
"Let me tell you, something father, Harry may be a virgin, but I most definitely am not. I am not some innocent whose virtue needs protecting."

Draco gulped at the revelation.

"I am a grown man father and if I have my way, I will be Harry's first and only so you better start showing him the respect that he deserves. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go and find Harry."


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Just wanted to let people know that there is a male on male smut scene in this chapter, if that isn't your thing maybe skip the end of this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

Harry ran… he didn't know where he was going, he just knew that he had to put as much space in between himself and that room as he possibly could. I can't believe I just said that Harry thought as he rushed along, ignoring the looks the portraits were giving him as he ran past.

Negative thoughts began to swirl and take root as he climbed a set of spiral stairs. Things had been going so well with Scorpius and now it was all ruined. There was no way that Scorpius will want to be with me now he thought glumly. When Harry reached the top, he looked around and realised that he must be in the Owlery, he moved through the rows of softly sleeping birds until he came to a seat on the far wall. He sat down, sinking into the soft leather as he stared out the window at the Malfoys land and tried not to feel.

Scorpius, meanwhile, was beside himself with worry. It had been hours since his confrontation with his father and he had still yet to find Harry. He growled internally at the mere thought of his father, Harry had had enough heartache and sorrow in his life, he didn't need anymore. Hermione and Liev were searching as well but had turned up nothing. Eventually, he was forced to ask his mother for help.

He knocked on the door to the family study and opened the door without waiting for a response. He found his mother and father in what looked to be a heated argument, they were standing on opposite sides of the room both flushed in anger.

"Mother, I still haven't been able to find Harry, is there anything you can do to help?"

Scorpius completely ignored his father so missed the tiny flash of concern that passed over his face at the words.

His mother's worry was more obvious.

"I will call a house elf they will be able to locate him for us."

Scorpius nodded but felt annoyed at himself, why hadn't he thought of doing that hours ago.

"Lou" a loud pop resounded through the room. "We are looking for Harry Potter, can you please locate him for us." The house elf nodded, ears flapping vigorously as it left the room again with another pop. He was back a moment later.

"Scorpius's Mister Harry is up in the owlery. Youse best be hurrying, he is near frozen from the cold" the house elf squeaked.

"Floo a healer please mother and meet me in my rooms," Scorpius said as he rushed from the room and up to the owlery.

He was red-faced and puffed by the time he reached the top of the stairs but didn't pause for a moment to catch his breath instead rushing through the sleeping birds unsettling many along his way until he found Harry.

The boy was sitting in the only chair available staring morosely out of the window, he didn't seem to notice that he was nearly frozen. His bare chest and face pale with hints of blue on his fingers and toes as well as the end of his nose and ears.

"Harry," Scorpius said softly, placing his hand carefully on Harry's shoulder so as not to startle him.

The black-haired boy slowly turned his head, dull green eyes meeting grey.

"Scorpius?" Harry croaked, looking around confusedly.

"Come on Harry, let's get you back to bed" Scorpius responded, not waiting for an answer as he scooped Harry up into his arms, pulling him into his chest to try to keep him warm.

"I'm sorry for ruining your Christmas," Harry said tiredly, eyes starting to droop.

Scorpius looked at him fondly, pushing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

"You didn't ruin anything Harry, you make everything better just by being here. Rest now, I've got you."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry awoke to a darkened room he blinked a few times trying to remember what had happened. He slowly sat up and put his glasses on and looked around, it was then that he noticed Scorpius laying on the bed beside him. Blonde haired dishevelled and grey eyes narrowed in concern as they traced their way over Harry's face.

"How are you feeling?" Scorpius asked quietly.

Oh right, the Owlery Harry remembered. "Oh, not too bad, just a bit tired."

"You were gone for hours and nearly bloody froze to death, luckily the healer was able to get your body temp up again" Scorpius continued in a deadly whisper. "Not to mention how much you worried me when I couldn't find you."

Harry had the decency to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "It was all too much, I just had to get out of there." At this Harry remembered the reason he had run off to the Owlery and promptly blushed.

Scorpius looked a bit smug at the sight of Harry's pink cheeks.

"I… I didn't want to cause problems between you and your father" Harry continued looking down and fiddling with the warm bed spread that was wrapped around him.

Scorpius frowned at the words reaching out and pulling Harry uncomplaining onto his lap, his arms wrapping around Harry's slim waist.

"You were not at fault Harry you did nothing wrong. My father was being an utter bastard and if he knows what's good for him there will never be a repeat of his behaviour."

Harry turned and looked at Scorpius in surprise, "you stood up to your father for me?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at that comment. "It seems you really are as oblivious as Hermione said and I will have to be more direct with my intentions towards you. Harry, I like you, honestly, I think I'm falling in love with you. You are my future if you will have me."

Harry scanned Scorpius' face looking for any sign of deceit or hesitation, finding nothing but honesty and dare he say it, affection, Harry nodded his stomach doing somersaults in happiness.

"Every time I imagine my future, you are always right there beside me," Harry said sincerely staring into Scorpius' eyes to convey the depth of feelings behind his words.

At the words Scorpius's face transformed, a broad smile breaking out, the likes of which Harry had never seen before. God, he's beautiful, Harry thought to himself, reaching out and running his hands through the soft blonde hair. Scorpius leaned into the touch and sighed.

"S so… it doesn't bother you what I said earlier?" Harry asked a little unsurely and smiled as Scorpius tilted his head in confusion. "About me being a virgin? I know you probably want someone with more experience, who knows what they're doing." Harry finished quietly.

Scorpius wanted to burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of Harry's statement except he knew that Harry was being completely serious and really was worried that he would be a disappointment.

"Argh, Harry you have no idea how incredibly sexy I find it knowing that I will be the first one to experience that with you, the first one and if I have my way, the only one, who will ever see you that way. To know that no one has touched you but it appeals greatly to my possessive side" Scorpius finished with a smug look on his face.

Harry looked a little surprised but happy at the answer and some of the tension that had been radiating in his body begun to dissipate.

"I don't mind your possessive side. After everything that has happened to me, it feels nice to be protected and taken care of for once."

Scorpius nodded in understanding and drew Harry closer to himself.

"Everyone is downstairs having dinner and about to open presents, do you feel up to participating?"

At the mention of presents, Harry's face perked up again. "Ooh yes!"

"Well put a robe on then to keep you warm and we will head on down."

When they arrived in the dining room they were greeted by the Malfoys, Grangers, Zabini's, Hermione, Teddy, and Andromeda all of who raced over to see how he was feeling. After many assurances to his health, they all sat down and enjoyed the wonderful meal that the house elves had put together for them.

Later, after many hours of eating and presents everyone made their way back to their rooms exhausted, Harry even more so after his adventures that morning.

As they were walking down the hall to their rooms, bidding goodnight to Hermione and Teddy, Scorpius took Harry's hand.

"Would you like to stay in my room again tonight Harry?"

"OK," Harry said a little breathlessly and allowed himself to be led into Scorpius rooms. He was still in his pyjamas from earlier so didn't worry about changing and just climbed straight into Scorpius's bed, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Scorpius quickly followed him, pulling Harry into his arms again.

Harry turned to look at Scorpius and before he could lose his nerve leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Scorpius's then pulled back to gauge his reaction.

Scorpius laid there stunned for a moment, revelling in just how good Harry's lips had felt against his own. Without conscious thought he leaned in this time, his lips meeting Harry's in a firm kiss that only increased when Harry began to respond to him. Harry's lips were so soft, Scorpius didn't think he would ever be able to get enough of them.

Harry groaned as the kiss intensified and he felt Scorpius running his hands through Harry's thick hair, pulling gently as he went. Harry's own hands made their way around Scorpius's neck and pulled gently so that Scorpius now found himself laying atop Harry. His legs parted so that Scorpius could settle more comfortably between them and they both moaned at the contact. Scorpius pulled back gently trailing light kisses down Harry's jaw and neck. Breathing heavily, he pulled back further so that he could see Harry clearly and moaned again at the sight that greeted him. Harry sprawled beneath him, face flushed, and eyes hooded in lust, lips slightly parted as he panted for breath. Scorpius felt heat pull in his belly at the sight and had to mentally restrain himself from ravishing the smaller teen there and then, but he knew tonight was not the night to go further. Scorpius tried to roll off Harry, but the dark - haired teen was having none of it. Harry wrapped his arms back around Scorpius's neck and thrust his hips upwards looking for the delicious friction from earlier. Scorpius hesitated for a moment longer but decided to let Harry take the lead and dictate how far he wanted to take it tonight.

When Harry thrust up again, wrapping his legs around Scorpius's waist while his mouth trailed down the pale throat leaving marks as he went, Scorpius felt his self-control snap and his own hips thrust down, mimicking Harry's desperate movements. Harry moaned deeply as Scorpius took control, one hand grabbing Harry's hip firmly as he rubbed his aching cock against Harry's own. Harry took a moment to wish that they didn't have any clothes between them before he lost himself completely to the pleasure. Throwing his head back and letting out little gasps as the fire inside him built. Scorpius didn't think he had ever seen or heard anything so beautiful as Harry in the throws of passion and made a vow that no one else would be lucky enough to experience it if he had any say in the matter.

"Fuck… yes, Scorpius… I'm so close" Harry gasped reaching his hands down to grab Scorpius's arse and pull him even closer against himself. Scorpius let out a moaned "Harry" his body shuddering as his orgasm ripped through him, Harry following a moment later, hot cum spurting all over the inside of his pants. They lay in each other's arms for a few moments catching their breath before Scorpius managed to look up and place a searing kiss on Harry's lips before rolling gently off him. He cast a quick cleaning charm to rid them both of the sticky substance, He looked over to say something to Harry to find him already fast asleep. The blonde gave Harry a soft smile before settling the blankets over them and pulling Harry safely into his arms.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next few weeks were some of the happiest of Harry's life. He spent his days with Hermione, Scorpius, and Liev, reading, flying, exploring or just spending time together. He realised something had developed between his best friend and the Zabini Heir when he walked in on them kissing in the library one afternoon. Harry simply smiled knowingly before shooting Liev a look that promised pain if anything were to hurt Hermione before swiftly exiting the library and leaving them to it.

The next day they had curled up on Harry's bed together casting privacy wards so they wouldn't be disturbed and simply spent the day together talking and discussing how the other was feeling about their respective love interests and new relationship status. Harry had laughed uproariously when Hermione told him that she had accidentally headbutted Liev the first time he had tried to kiss her causing the Heir to get a nosebleed.

Astoria was warm and welcoming, though Draco was still cold he was polite and simply tried to avoid Harry as much as possible.

Harry felt bad though, he didn't want to be the reason that Draco and Scorpius weren't spending time together. But he felt it was something Draco and Scorpius had to sort out and knew his opinion wouldn't really be appreciated by Draco.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was the last day of winter break, Harry and Hermione seated on a soft leather lounge in front of a roaring fire sipping on hot chocolates while Liev and Scorpius played chess nearby. Harry cast a furtive eye at his now official boyfriend and seeing that he was suitably distracted erected silence and privacy charms around himself and Hermione. Hermione cocked her eyebrow at him but said nothing waiting for him to speak.

"Soo.. ah I've decided to sleep with Scorpius for the first time tonight… I mean ah have sex for the first time, ah you know what I mean" Harry said in a rush stumbling over his words and face turning pink as he avoided Hermione's eyes.

Hermione's eyes widened a fraction in surprise.

"I mean if he wants to, I haven't actually spoken to him about it yet so he might not want to just yet or something."

Hermione reached out a hand and gripped one of Harry's that was anxiously pulling at the sleeve of his shirt.

"First of all, stop rambling," she said with a fond smile. "Second of all, of course, he bloody wants to, every time you walk into a room, he looks like he is barely restraining himself from bending you over the nearest hard surface."

"HERMIONE!" Harry squeaked in embarrassment face flushing a darker red.

"So, what's the real problem?" she asked with a smirk, mischief lighting her brown eyes.

Harry took a deep breath and voiced his real concern, "I don't' know, I guess I'm worried I'm going to be shit at it and disappoint him. I mean I'm sure he's had loads of experience whereas I barely have a clue what I'm doing."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, "I understand where you're coming from, a similar thought has crossed my mind when I think about Liev and myself. I guess it all comes down to trust, whether or not you really trust Scorpius and can feel comfortable with him. If you don't and you can't then it probably isn't the right time."

"I do trust him," Harry said decisively looking determined.

"Well then, there's nothing to worry about is there?" Hermione asked a small happy smile gracing her face.

Harry frowned a little to himself but waved his wand to clear the wards.

Scorpius and Liev who had been watching the pair closely out of the corner of their eyes wondered what that had all been about.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

That night Harry went to the bathroom for a shower while Scorpius got ready for bed, they had been sleeping in the same bed most nights since Christmas eve and Harry was slightly scared of how dependant he was becoming on the others body warmth beside him to sleep.

He spent an exorbitant amount of time washing and drying himself when he was done, he stood in the bathroom even longer wondering how to go about trying to see if Scorpius was interested in going all the way tonight. The problem was he had no clue how to try to seduce someone, forget seducing someone he couldn't even work out how to properly flirt with someone.

He looked at his pyjamas piled neatly on the chair but decided there was no point putting them on if what he wanted to happen was to actually happen. He was in the bathroom so long that he knew Scorpius must be getting worried about him, so he up all his Gryffindor courage, wrapped just a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom.

Scorpius was laying in bed busy reading a letter he had received from Jude earlier that afternoon, so Harry stood awkwardly for a moment waiting for Scorpius to notice him and give some kind of indication on his feelings.

"Jude was wondering if we would all like to go on an end of year trip to Italy with him once the school year is over, what do you th…"

Scorpius had finally looked up from his letter and spotted Harry standing nervously near the bathroom door dressed in nothing but a towel. His mouth went dry and he felt himself instantly harden at the sight. He blinked once, twice, his brain not really comprehending what he was seeing.

Harry took a deep breath and let the towel drop, exposing himself fully to Scorpius for the first time. They had fooled around a bit since Christmas night but hadn't gone much further than kissing and handjobs.

Harry felt the inexplicable need to cover himself and he saw Scorpius's now dark eyes travel all over his body, lingering on his rapidly swelling cock.

"Harry?" croaked Scorpius. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Harry feigning confidence while inside his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. "Just fancied sleeping naked tonight that's all, that won't be a problem will it?" Harry asked as he slowly walked over pulling the covers back and climbing into bed next to Scorpius.

"Harry, maybe you should go and put some clothes on, I'm not sure I will be able to control myself otherwise," Scorpius said, his voice turning husky with lust.

Harry rolled on his side to face Scorpius, green eyes locking onto grey, "what if I don't want you to control yourself?" he whispered.

Scorpius's eyes flashed in hunger, "are you sure Harry? There is no rush, we can wait as long as you want."

"I don't want to wait, I want you now," he nearly growled closing the distance between them and pushing his lips firmly onto Scorpius's.

Scorpius returned the kiss with enthusiasm, pushing Harry on to his back and covering him with his whole body. Their kiss turned fiery and filled with so much passion that Harry could barely breathe.

He reached his hand down and began slowly stroking up Scorpius's impressive length, causing Scorpius to throw his head back and moan loudly, the noise encouraging Harry to keep going. However, Scorpius's hand quickly found his and gently pulled it away.

"If you keep that up Harry I will cum before I've even gotten inside you" and Harry let out a deep grown his insides warming at the thought of Scorpius being inside of him.

"Please Scorpius" Harry gasped as Scorpius kissed and nibbled his way down Harry's neck and chest, Scorpius just threw him a smirk and kept on his way. Purposely avoiding Harry's aching member he spread Harry's legs, lifting them slightly as he ran his tongue down Harry's crack swirling over his virgin hole before moving back down again.

Harry gasped at the sensation, never imagining that having a tongue there could feel so good. He reached down and slid his fingers through Scorpius's hair, taking a moment to marvel at the soft texture. Scorpius made a mental note of Harry's reaction, deciding to spend a lot more time teasing him in the future when they both weren't so close to the edge already.

He quickly pulled off his clothes, while Harry watched with hooded eyes, taking in the pale skin and firm muscles, he then grabbed a small bottle of lube from his bedside table he poured a liberal amount over his fingers. He cast one more look at Harry seeking permission before circling one slick finger over the quivering hole, slowly pushing past the first ring of muscles and all the way into Harry, pausing for a moment before starting to move the finger in and out.

Harry gasped slightly at the intrusion but found that he quite liked the sensation, especially when Scorpius found his prostate and began to rub it, turning Harry into a moaning quivering pile of goo. He quickly entered one finger then another, trying to go slow so as not to hurt Harry but was also feeling beyond desperate to have his dick in that tight wet heat that was currently wrapped our 3 of his fingers.

"Scorpius, please, I want you inside of me now," Harry begged, and Scorpius could do nothing but comply. Lining himself up with Harry's hole he pushed gently inside, swearing as his cock was encased in Harry's tight heat.

"Fu fuck Harry, you are so fucking tight" Scorpius moaned as he pushed all the way in leaning down to kiss Harry passionately to give him time to adjust. Harry blinked back a few tears at the pain the intrusion had cause but allowed himself to be distracted by Scorpius's kisses.

After a little while, Scorpius started moving inside him and Harry didn't think he had ever felt anything so amazing before. Scorpius was hitting his prostate with every thrust grunting and groaning above Harry, all of which was causing Harry's own dick to leak an impressive amount of precum all over his stomach.

Scorpius reached down between them and wrapped his long fingers around Harry's cock and giving a few quick tugs. That was all it took for Harry to scream his release cum spurting all over his and Scorpius's stomachs. The tight grip of Harry's walls and the look on his face was enough to send Scorpius over the edge and he followed a few short thrusts after Harry, groaning as his cum shot deep within Harry.

He gently pulled himself out of Harry and rolled on his side, pulling Harry close against him completely uncaring of the mess that coasted them.

"You are incredible," Scorpius said softly, brushing dark hair out of Harry's eyes. "How did I ever get so lucky to have you?" he asked more to himself than to Harry.

Harry just smiled back, "I'm the lucky one," he said quietly, burying his face in Scorpius's neck before falling into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there everyone. Well here it is the last chapter; I hope you all like it. Sorry it took longer then I was expecting, I have been very busy with uni and I was also a little unsure how I wanted to wrap it up. So, this is a warning that this chapter contains MPREG, yep I decided to go that way lol. There is nothing explicit thought but if that isn't your thing please don't read this chapter, just let the story have finished at the end of the last chapter. For those who keep reading I hope you enjoy **

**Also, I have no idea if any of you read any of my other stories but if you do let me know if you have a preference to what story I start working on next **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 13**

Before Harry knew it, the winter holidays had ended, and they all found themselves back at Hogwarts. When the small group had walked into the great hall for dinner on their first night back, hand in hand; Harry with Scorpius and Hermione with Liev the whole hall had frozen. Harry could hear whispers following them as they walked but thankfully no one said anything.

Harry settled himself at the Slytherin table, Scorpius beside him, an arm wrapped possessively around Harry's slim waist. Harry gave him a small smile as they began to serve themselves dinner. It seemed that since they had consummated their relationship Scorpius had become even more protective of Harry. Luckily, the Gryffindor found it endearing and basked in the soft touches and warm looks that Scorpius gave him.

It was a few weeks after term began that Harry found himself waking up feeling queasy a few mornings in a row.

"Here just have a slice of toast," Hermione wheedled putting two slices of buttered toast on his plate.

Harry looked at his best friend in exasperation before picking up one slice and starting to nibble a corner.

"Maybe we should take you to see Madam Pomfrey?" Scorpius asked, a worried glint in his eyes as he ran a soothing hand through Harrys dark locks.

Harry groaned as Hermione tried to pass him a glass of pumpkin juice, looking decidedly green.

"No, no I'll be OK" Harry protested even as his stomach rolled again.

Scorpius frowned, "a few more days, if you aren't better by then it's off to Madam Pomfrey."

Harry just nodded not trusting himself to speak at the moment as they all grabbed their bags and headed off to their first class of the day. Gryffindors to herbology and Slytherins to charms.

It was later that week, one of the few nights he had stayed the night in the Slytherin dorms that Harry work up early.

Harry wasn't sure what had woken him until he felt the stiff cock behind him grinding into his arse. He let out a small moan as he felt Scorpius wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer, warm lips brushing the shell of his ear. Harry opened his mouth gasping at the sensation as he turned quickly intent on returning the favour. Though as he turned, he felt his stomach twist painfully, nausea running though him.

He sat up quickly, his hands tangling in the bed curtains as he attempted to extricate himself. Scorpius reached for him… "Harry what…?" but Harry knocked his hand away having finally got clear of the bed curtains and started rushing toward the bathroom. Unfortunately, he was not quick enough, his stomach twisting again as he bent and vomited all over the floor. A small moan escaping his lips as he sunk to his knees and vomited again. His throat burning as he brought up everything that was in his stomach.

Harry felt a hand on his back rubbing soothing circles as he took a few deep breaths. He looked beside him and was unsurprised to see Scorpius there, he was however surprised to see the other seventh year Slytherins also gathered around, several still rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you up" Harry said to the assembled boys around him.

Wade frowned slightly taking in the dullness of Harry's green eyes.

"Right, off to the hospital wing with you" Scorpius declared suddenly, and Harry turned to see his eyes harden like steel and knew there was no way he could talk his way out of it this time.

"Yep, no getting out of it this time" Wade said seriously and the other Slytherins nodded along.

Harry felt his head droop, "fine I'll go."

Scorpius nodded scooping Harry up into his arms, Harry let out a squeak at the sudden change, his hand clamping over his mouth as his stomach rolled again.

Liev waved his wand, transfiguring their pyjamas into clothes and clearing the vomit off the floor as Scorpius swept out of the room.

Harry glared up at Scorpius indignantly, "I can walk you know."

Scorpius just smirked down at him and pulled Harry a little closer, not bothering to respond.

Madam Pomfrey turned around as Scorpius swept into the room, looking at Harry in concern.

"Place him over here Mr Malfoy" she said, indicating a bed to her right.

"Now what seems to be the problem this time Mr Potter?"

Harry groaned again, "honestly it's nothing mam, I've just been feeling a bit sick the last few days and Scorpius overreacted and dragged me here."

Scorpius snorted at that description, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Harry, you just threw up all over the dorm room floor, you are not well."

Madam Pomfrey stared at him in surprise for a moment.

"Mr Malfoy I believe you can return to your dorms and get ready for your day, I will run some tests on Harry and release him later on" Madam Pomfrey said firmly.

Scorpius hesitated for a moment not wanting to leave Harry but not wanting to piss off the notoriously strict healer either.

Harry gave him a firm nod, Scorpius sighing leant forward kissing Harry gently on the forehead before walking out of the hospital wing. "I will find you later."

Harry stared up at Madam Pomfrey, "honestly there's nothing to worry about" while Madam Pomfrey just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well be that as it may seeing as how you are here we might as well run a few tests on you."

With that she began waving her wand and muttering different spells, Harry felt the soft magic wash over him and began to relax, feeling inexplicably exhausted. Harry began to let his mind wander when he heard Madam Pomfrey let out a small gasp. Green eyes snapped back to attention as he watched the healer hesitate before casting another spell.

"Well Mr Potter I believe I know what is going on, you are in fact pregnant" she said wryly.

Harry looked at her non pulsed for a moment.

"What!?" he squeaked, "how is that even possible?" Harry knew that male pregnancies were incredibly rare.

"Well, when two men love each other very much…" Madam Pomfrey started sardonically.

"STOP!" Harry cried blushing furiously, "I know that part, I mean how did I become pregnant? I thought it was rare."

"It is rare" the matron said, "very rare, there has to be the right combination of everything for a wizard to fall pregnant. Their magic has to be compatible, they both have to be very magically strong and they must also love each other deeply."

Harry just stared at her in shock, his mouth opening and closing silently.

"Pregnant, I can't be pregnant" Harry said incredulously still somewhat dazed by the recent revelations. But even as he said the words, he felt a small flicker of warmth light inside him at the idea of a baby, his baby, his and Scorpius's baby, maybe with beautiful blonde hair and bright green eyes.

His brain also froze when he realised something else that Madam Pomfrey had said, both partners needed to love each other deeply. Scorpius loved him, Harry already knew he was head over heels for the Malfoy heir but wasn't sure if Scorpius's feelings had extended as far as love, it turned out that they did, and he smiled softly at the thought.

"I'm assuming Mr Malfoy is the father?" and Harry nodded a happy glint in his eye.

"Good, well you will need to tell him soon. Here are a few pamphlets on male pregnancy" she said handing over 3 different pieces of coloured paper. "Please read them before your next appointment in 2 weeks. You will also need to avoid certain potions, and be careful of certain spells in class, I will send out a note to your teachers to let them know. Now off to class with you." She finished briskly shooing Harry out of the hospital wing with a small smile.

Harry knew he should go to class, but he also knew that there was no chance that he would be able to concentrate today so instead he wandered out to the black lake. After several laps around the edge he found a covered spot under one of the trees and settled down, protected from the surrounding snow as he got comfortable on the soft grass, his hand trailing over his still flat stomach.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Up at the castle Hermione and Scorpius were both beside themselves with worry, though the Slytherin did a much better job of hiding it then the Gryffindor. Hermione knew that Harry had been taken to the hospital wing this morning, but he had since failed to turn up for lessons. When he failed to show for lunch their small group had begun to worry. They hurried up to the hospital wing to find it deserted, Madam Pomfrey explaining that Harry had been released that morning but refused to say what had caused his illness. Afternoon classes were due to begin soon so they didn't have time to search any further, instead hurrying off to their respective classes both wondering where Harry had gotten to.

Meanwhile Harry had managed to work himself into a knot of worry as he lay by the lake thinking. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself to ward off the biting cold but thankfully he was mostly protected from the elements in his little area. If he was truly honest with himself, he was excited about the pregnancy, shocked yes but also excited. He had always wanted children and even though this was sooner then he had imagined it he couldn't deny he was looking forward to holding his own baby in his arms. Showering the little one with all the love and affection that he had never received. But what would Scorpius think? They hadn't even known each other that long and though he obviously had the proof that Scorpius loved him what if he wasn't ready to become a father so young. What if he abandoned him and their baby? Harry felt a tightening in his chest at the mere thought of Scorpius rejecting them. Even if he didn't reject them what about Draco? Draco already wasn't happy with him, what would he say if he found out that Harry had fallen pregnant so quickly. Would it fracture Draco and Scorpius's already fragile relationship? Harry didn't think he could stand it if he was the reason for a falling out between the pair. He knew he should go and find Scorpius, but fear and confusion kept him rooted to the spot. He wanted to sort through his own thoughts and feelings on the subject before Scorpius's own opinions started weighing on him. So, he laid there for most of the afternoon as well as into the early evening. He wandered up to the castle when he thought everyone would be having dinner. Not feeling in the mood to talk to anyone, not even Hermione, he didn't head for the great hall or for Gryffindor tower, he instead headed for the room of requirement.

He made his way there quickly, thankfully managing to avoid running into anyone, and paced 3 times before a door opened up. He walked into the room to find a fire burning in a large fireplace and a big, soft looking bed in the corner. Harry sighed in relief quickly stripping off his clothes and climbing into bed, letting the warmth of the room settle into him. As soon as he laid down, he realised just how tired he was, he thought about calling a house elf to bring him something to eat for dinner but in the end, sleep won out and he felt himself being dragged under.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry woke the next morning still feeling tired. He cast a quick tempus, only to realise that he had slept for nearly 12 hours! He sat up wearily and called a house elf to bring him some breakfast. As he sat munching his dry toast (his stomach was feeling queasy) he began to feel guilty. He knew that Hermione and Scorpius must be worried about him, but he just didn't think he could face them yet. He took a small sip of his tea before putting it all to the side and laying back down in bed. Today was Saturday so there were no classes to worry about missing so Harry decided to lay in bed a bit longer before getting up and facing the music. He rubbed his hand gently over his belly, "no matter what happens, you will always have me" he whispered quietly still not quite believing that there is a baby in there. He felt so drained, deciding that laying outside in the cold January weather for most of the day probably wasn't his smartest decision ever. He pulled the blankets back up to his chin snuggling down, intent on getting a few more hours sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione was rushing through the halls making her way to the great hall for breakfast, well not really for breakfast she was hurrying to see if Harry had arrived in the Slytherin dorms during the night because he sure as hell hadn't made it back to Gryffindor tower. As she hurried in, she spotted Liev and Scorpius sitting with their usual group of friends at the Slytherin table, however, there was no sign of Harry's unruly mop of black hair amongst them.

She walked over pressing a quick kiss to Liev's cheek as she took a seat beside him at the table. Scorpius looked at her then looked around and behind her obviously searching for Harry.

"Did he not come down to the Slytherin dorms last night?" the bushy haired girl asked breathlessly.

Scorpius shook his head with a frown, he didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to really worry about Harry, what on earth had happened to him yesterday.

"I think it's time we tell a teacher" Liev said, worried that something may have happened to him.

Scorpius's face darkened at the mere thought of any harm had come to his Harry. He clenched his fists beside him to keep his temper in check.

"Not yet" Hermione said quickly. "I have one more thing to try" and with that she pulled a ratty piece of parchment out of her pocket. The assembled boys looked at her sceptically.

"What is an old piece of parchment going to do?" Jude asked in confusion.

"Oh, this isn't just any old piece of parchment, this is one of Harry's most prized possessions, his father created it when he was in school and Harry recently got it back after the time travel craziness."

With that Hermione tapped the map gently with her wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The Slytherins stared in astonishment as a map began to appear, every hallway, every classroom, every person wandering around the castle was listed on the map.

Hermione saw Scorpius's mouth drop open in surprise as he took in the map and Hermione had to hold in a chuckle at his lack of composure.

"This is a map" Hermione explained "that shows every person in the castle and where they are. If Harry is anywhere in the castle he will show up on this map. Unless of course he is in the Chamber of Secrets or the Room of Requirement." As the words left her mouth she froze, the room of requirement!

"Of course! The bloody room of requirement, that's where he'd be" she said as she smacked her hand against her forehead in frustration.

"Come on, lets go!"

The group of Slytherins looked at her in bemusement but nether the less all rose obediently and followed her out of the great hall and up several flights of stairs.

They arrived in an empty corridor, Hermione pacing furiously in front of them. Liev elbowed Scorpius gently and they shared a concerned look. Just as they were about to approach the pacing Gryffindor a door appeared on the wall before them and Hermione yanked it opened victoriously. They all followed her lead into the room and the Slytherins at least were amazed by what they saw. A cosy room with a roaring fireplace and a huge comfortable looking bed.

"What is this place?" Wade whispered.

"It's the room of requirement" Hermione replied quietly, "the room can become pretty much anything you want. I'm surprise you don't know about it actually, Draco did."

Scorpius looked annoyed at this, how could his father not have told him about this room, imagine the uses he could've found for it during his time at Hogwarts. Actually, that's probably why his father didn't mention the room he thought wryly.

They all looked around the room again, and Scorpius spotted a mop of black hair just poking out from the top of the fluffy looking blanket on the bed. As they approached the bed Scorpius felt the fear and anger that had been building in him melt away. Harry looked so sweet curled up fast asleep in the bed. His face the picture of innocence.

Scorpius reached out a pale hand and gripped Harrys shoulder gently as Hermione and the other Slytherins gathered around. He gave him a soft shake until emerald green eyes blinked open at him in confusion. Scorpius's eyes softened slightly at the endearing sight.

"Scorpius? Hermione?" Harry's eyes widened in surprised as he looked around and saw everyone gathered. "What's going on?"

"We could ask you the same question" Hermione snapped waspishly, and Harry's eyes snapped to his best friend in concern. "No one has seen or heard anything from you since yesterday morning, we didn't bloody know what had happened to you!"

Harry sat up slightly and opened his arms wide realising that Hermione's lashing out was because she had been scared for him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her stiff form whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"You see that it doesn't Harry James Potter" she sniffled shuffling sideways to sit next to him on the bed.

"Sorry everyone, I ah… I didn't mean to worry you; I just got some surprising news yesterday morning and I needed time to process it."

Scorpius looked at him in concern, sitting on the bed near his knees and running a soothing hand up his thigh.

"What did Madam Pomfrey have to say?"

Here Harry hesitated, sure he was planning on telling Scorpius, but he hadn't quite worked out how and he hadn't planned on being in a room full of people when he did it.

"Ah" he said uncertainly, fear burrowing into Harrys chest and taking hold.

Scorpius gripped his knee firmly and Harry looked into his grey eyes seeing worry swimming there, he decided there was no time like the present.

"She... ah... told me something surprising… something I hadn't actually realised was a possibility truth be told." Everyone in the room looked at him expectantly and Harry stalled again, his hand reaching up to grip his hair and tug on the dark strands anxiously.

Scorpius saw the gesture and reached out and gently took Harry's hand in his own, rubbing the back of it soothingly.

"Whatever it is Harry you can tell us; we are all here for you."

With those comforting words Harry drew in his Gryffindor courage and said, "I'm pregnant."

The whole room froze, Hermione gasped beside him and Scorpius hands were now like iron around his own. He looked at Scorpius for any sign of reassurance but found him staring blankly at the wall dumbstruck. Harry swallowed thickly, barely able to breathe as it felt like a heavy weight had settled on his lungs. He tried to pull his hands away from Scorpius's but couldn't get them free, the movement did serve to wake the Slytherin up from his frozen stupor, turning grey eyes to stare at Harry incredulously.

"You're pregnant!?" Scorpius croaked. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "you're pregnant?"

Harry just nodded mutely, tensing himself for the impending rejection.

"You love me?" Scorpius said his gaze softening as grey stared into green.

Again, Harry just nodded not being able to find the words to speak.

The next thing he knew he found himself being squashed beneath a large body, while being kissed within an inch of his life.

Scorpius drew back and began dropping butterfly kisses all over Harrys face.

Harry pulled back breathless and laughing.

"I love you to" Scorpius said joyously. "I can't deny the pregnancy is a surprise, but I know that everything will work out, how could it not when we are together."

Harry smiled softly green eyes swimming with tears at the words, he only now let himself start to relax from the anxiety that had swarmed him the last few days.

"Is this something that you're happy about?" Scorpius asked, pulling back to take in Harry's expression as he answered.

"Surprisingly I'm actually very happy about this" Harry said honestly, and he heard Hermione snort beside him.

"Not so surprising Harry, you've always wanted a family and I know you are going to make an amazing dad."

Harry smiled softly at his best friend then reached out his arms and pulled her in for a hug. Unfortunately, Scorpius was still laying on him, so it became a three-way hug, but no one seemed to mind.

Now that everything had settled the other Slytherins made themselves known, cries of congratulations greeted the soon to be parents and Scorpius got several thumps on the back and sly smirks from his best friends. He took it all good naturedly and grinned back, looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Just make sure I'm not there when you decide to tell your father Scorpius" said Jude jokingly and Harry felt his face drop.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The days and weeks flew by, Harry and Scorpius had been to visit Madame Pomfrey several times but were especially excited as they were now around halfway and that meant that today they were actually going to get to see their baby and find out gender. Harry was so excited he was practically bouncing off the walls on the way to the hospital wing, while Scorpius just trailed behind him, a small grin on his face. Harry had really started to show now, and Scorpius spent most nights curled up around Harry, his arm wrapped around Harry's growing bump.

As they walked into the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey waved them over to a ready bed and Harry laid down, clutching Scorpius's hand in excitement.

"Now are we all ready to see our baby today and find out gender?" Madame Pomfrey asked a teasing grin on her face as Harry and Scorpius nodded.

"OK then," with that she began waving her wand checking the general health of Harry and the baby. Another wave of her wand and an image appeared above Harry floating in the air. He gasped at the sight of a baby floating in front of him, his beautiful baby he thought tearfully. Scorpius clutched his hand a little tighter. As they sat staring at the image after a few seconds it moved and another baby came into view beside the first.

"What's happening Madame Pomfrey?" Scorpius asked, concerned that there was something wrong with his baby.

Madame Pomfrey looked surprised for a moment before smiling ruefully. "Only you Harry."

Harry looked at her confused for a moment before she finished her sentence, "you are expecting twins Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy."

Scorpius looked at her for a moment before collapsing sideways off his chair in a dead faint. Harry leapt off the bed and dropped to his side trying to hold in a small chuckle at his normally stoic boyfriend looking so discomposed. Not that he could really blame him, as if the shock of the pregnancy wasn't enough, now they find out it's twins! His brain went to the twins he had known best, Fred and George and a small smile broke out on his face. If his twins loved each other anything close to how much Fred and George loved each other then they would be very blessed.

Madam Pomfrey tutted as she levitated Scorpius onto a bed and Harry rubbed his hand gently. After a few minutes he started to stir and Harry couldn't help but grin as Scorpius blinked at him blearily. Over the last few months Scorpius had been unendingly kind and loving, this going a long way in convincing Harry that he really was excited about the pregnancy. It was this that stopped Harry worrying about Scorpius's reaction to the news of twins.

Scorpius ran a hand threw his blonde hair before pulling Harry in for a deep kiss, a hand naturally falling to Harry's abdomen to feel the small swell there.

"You truly are amazing aren't you" Scorpius whispered, while Harry just looked at him bemused.

"I take it your happy about the news that we are expecting twins?" Harry asked sardonically.

Scorpius reached out his large hands coming up to grip Harry's face gently, thumbs running over cheek bones.

"You don't understand Harry, I don't think a Malfoy has ever had twins in our whole family history. Hell, we haven't even had more than one child born in about six generations. Then here you come, falling pregnant with twins the first time we are together. Amazing. I have always wanted to have a sibling, at least my child will know what it's like."

Harry gazed at Scorpius smiling gently, "I always wanted siblings growing up as well and if I have my way these two won't be the only children we have. I've always wanted a big family."

Scorpius smiled at that, pulling Harry in for a tender kiss, "me to."

They pulled apart when they heard Madame Pomfrey clearing her throat. "Well if you have quite recovered Mr Malfoy I would like to finish the scan please."

Scorpius had the grace to look sheepish as Harry got himself settled back on the bed and the healer continued her work.

The baby's appeared again above Harry and he felt his breath catch as he took in the sight..

"It seems that you are having a boy and a girl Mr Potter" Madame Pomfrey announced, happiness lighting her features at the announcement.

Harry felt like his face might fall off he was grinning so much.

Later that night as they were curled up together in Scorpius's bed Scorpius still couldn't get his mind around the fact that they were expecting twins and that one of them was a girl! A girl hadn't been born to a Malfoy in too many generations to name. These were sure going to be some spoilt baby's. He smiled down at the sleeping man beside him, not believing his good luck. But he knew the time had now come that he would have to break the news to his parents, and no matter what he told Harry he couldn't deny that he was nervous. He wanted his parents to be involved with his children, but he also wouldn't put up with any bad treatment of Harry or their children. They were his world now.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry stood nervously beside Scorpius in Headmistress McGonagall's office as they prepared to floo to Malfoy Manor. The headmistress had allowed them this one-time opportunity so that they were able to share their good news with Scorpius's parents. Harry had half hoped that she wouldn't allow them, and Scorpius would be forced to tell them the news via letter. But alas the Headmistress had been very understanding, so here they stood preparing to floo out. Harry looked down one more time making sure that his bump was sufficiently hidden under layers of loose robes. Scorpius saw the action and reached out a hand to grip his shoulder in comfort.

"Everything will be OK" he said quietly as he took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace before shouting Malfoy Manor.

Harry stood there for a moment and considered turning and running back to Gryffindor Tower, but a sharp-eyed glare from McGonagall had him reaching for a pinch of floo powder and following after Scorpius.

He stumbled out of the floo and into a strong pair of arms, Scorpius righted him easily with a small chuckle and a peck to the lips.

As Harry turned, he saw Draco and Astoria waiting to greet them, Astoria looked splendid in robes of shimmering red and a large smile on her face, while Draco looked as though he was fighting to keep a sneer off his own. There was something about the look that got Harry's back up and he took a deep breath, reminding himself that losing his temper tonight would not help the situation.

"Mother, father." Scorpius said warmly leaning forward to embrace first his mother and his father. "We have some news we would like to share."

Harry froze at the words and felt his eyes open in surprise, what was Scorpius doing, they had decided to wait until after dinner so that Draco could hopefully be a little more relaxed after a good meal and a glass of fine wine. But no, it seemed that Scorpius had decided to go rogue.

"Well please have a seat, so we can all be comfortable while you share this news" Astoria said pleasantly indicating the comfortable looking lounge. Draco just looked at Harry, eyes narrowed in suspicion as he took a seat next to his wife.

"So do tell Scorpius, is this news you have to share of a good or bad nature?" Astoria asked.

"Good definitely good" Scorpius said with a smile and Astoria felt her gaze soften at the look of happiness on her son's face.

"Well please do tell." Scorpius hesitated for a moment before squaring his shoulders and saying confidently.

"Harry is pregnant."

Astoria and Draco both froze, both faces frozen in looks of surprise that Harry might have found amusing in another situation.

Scorpius reached out and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled the smaller man closer to his side as Draco's face started to darken in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY SON!" Draco yelled jumping out of his seat and pointing a finger threateningly in Harry's face. Harry flinched back at the anger before him.

"You're bloody trying to trap him aren't you. Think if you get yourself knocked up you would get a piece of the Malfoy fortune, well it isn't going to happen!"

Harry felt his anger flare up at Draco's cruel and untrue words, he jumped to his feet to defend himself.

"HA! Why would I need the Malfoy fortune I have my own bloody fortune thank you very much! And I definitely wasn't trying to trap Scorpius seeing as how I didn't think we could get pregnant!" Harry yelled back, just as angry as Draco.

"Scorpius," Draco said bitingly "you will get rid of it and him and find yourself someone much more suitable to the Malfoy name."

Harry felt a small piece of his heart break at Draco's cold words and all the anger that had previously been raging through him ebbed away. Draco would rather kill his grand baby then have him in the family.

Harry felt a comforting presence at his back and felt Scorpius's strong arms wrap around his middle pulling him back against a firm chest.

"You will never speak that way to Harry again father" Scorpius said coldly his grey eyes blazing in fury, even as he held Harry so carefully.

Astoria stepped forward and put a restraining hand on Draco's arm, her own eyes blazing in anger though Harry wasn't sure if it was aimed at him or Draco.

"Harry is the most important person in my life and if you force me to choose between you and him, you will lose."

The words seemed to shock Draco, breaking him out of the angry haze he had been in as he looked at his son in surprise.

"The fact that Harry got pregnant shows that we both love each other, very much. He most definitely wasn't trying to trap me, and I don't want to hear anything of the sort ever uttered again."

Astoria dragged Draco back to their lounge and took a seat.

"How about we all sit down and talk about this calmly" she said, ever the rational one. Draco went to open his mouth to argue but she shot him a look and he quickly closed it.

Scorpius and Harry both resumed their seats, Scorpius once again pulling Harry into his side, knowing that his love was hurt and upset and angry that it was his father who had made him feel that way.

"So, you are pregnant?" Astoria asked Harry calmly, he didn't look up but nodded in the affirmative.

"And this is something that you are both happy about?"

"Very much so" Scorpius said, "it did come as a surprise, but I can't deny that I am excited to be a father and I know that Harry will be amazing."

Harry turned and smiled softly at Scorpius, "yes we are very happy about this news" Harry said quietly.

Astoria relaxed as she watched the way Harry and Scorpius were looking at each other.

"Well I believe congratulations are in order then" she said brightly, taking the two teenagers and her own husband by surprise.

"Astoria, you can't possibly be OK with this!?" Draco said in surprise.

"I am more then just OK with this, I am excited, I can't wait to be a grandmother" the former Slytherin said brightly and Harry was surprise when she let out a small giggle. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun shopping!" Draco went to open his mouth again, but Astoria spoke over him. "Not another word out of you, you and I will be having a serious conversation later and you better be on your best behaviour until then."

Draco harrumphed at his wife's words but wisely chose not to say anything else.

Harry had brightened slightly at Astoria's words.

"Now when are you due Harry dear?"

"Around mid-September, though Madam Pomfrey said that male pregnancies do tend to go early."

Astoria looked surprised for a moment, "so your already around four months along?" Her eyes lit up for a moment, "do you know the baby's gender yet?"

"Well actually" Harry cleared his throat and looked at Scorpius for a moment, seeing a small nod of assent Harry continued. "We are expecting twins."

Draco and Astoria looked even more shocked then when Scorpius had announced the pregnancy. Draco's mouth was opening in closing, strangely reminiscent of his sons when he found out the news.

"Malfoy's never have twins" Draco spluttered in disbelief, "I don't think there has ever been a set recorded."

Scorpius nodded, "yes I know, I was quite surprised myself when Madam Pomfrey told us the news."

Harry chuckled at the understatement. "He fainted and collapsed on the ground. Madam Pomfrey had to levitate him into a bed" Harry snickered.

"Oh, hush you" Scorpius said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Twins, twins, twins…" Astoria kept repeating softly, "I can't believe it."

"Well you better start believing it Grandmother" Scorpius said smiling as his mother's eyes went watery at the name.

"We also know the baby's gender if your interested?" Scorpius said in a teasing tone and even Draco leaned forward to hear what he said.

"Come September we will be welcoming a baby boy and a baby girl into the Malfoy family."

It seemed like this piece of news was the last straw for Astoria who collapsed back onto the lounge with a loud huff of air.

"You really do make the impossible happen don't you Harry. Females are about as rare as twins in the Malfoy family." She said looking at the green-eyed saviour in a daze. Even Draco looked mildly pleased now that he seemed to have gotten over his shock.

"Yes, so Scorpius told me."

"Have you thought of any names?"

Scorpius started to answer in the negative, but Harry spoke up.

"Well I haven't spoken to Scorpius about this yet, but I have a few names I like."

"What names do you like?" and Harry was surprised to hear that it was Draco that asked the question.

"Yes, I would also like to know what names you are considering for our children" Scorpius said with a raised eyebrow as he turned to stare at Harry.

"Well I quite like the idea of the Black family tradition of naming children after star constellations. So, along that line I thought Archer for a boy might be nice and Alula for a girl."

Draco and Astoria looked surprised that Harry would want to continue the Black family tradition.

"You don't want to name them after your parents?" Astoria asked softly.

Harry shook his head, "maybe for the middle name but I think a first name should be completely your own. Plus, it is a part of Scorpius' family history and my own God father's, I don't know, it just felt right" he finished with a shrug.

Scorpius nodded beside him, "Archer and Alula Malfoy, I like it."

The end


End file.
